The Family Disaster
by Dantana15
Summary: This is still The Growing Family story. okay, now this story is still about Danny and Lindsay growing thier family, but it kinda went a different way to what i wanted it to. So now, Daniel Cadence has escaped from Bozeman Prison and is now in New York, how will Lindsay deal with the news? D/L with bits of Lucy in. CHAPTER 27, M RATED!
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny morning in the Messer house, everyone was asleep then there was a loud sound of a little girl "mommy, daddy" called Lucy Messer, both Lindsay and Danny Messer jumped out of bed and went into their daughters room to find her standing inside her crib holding the side.

"What's up princess" Danny asked his two year old daughter.

"Hungwey" the little girl told her parents.

"Ok, up we go" Lindsay said to her daughter lifting her out of her crib "let's go and get food"

"Yay" Lucy said as she clapped her hand.

Lindsay Messer carried her daughter out to the little round family table and placed Lucy in her high-chair. Since it was Danny's day off and Lindsay didn't need to get to the lab till noon they all sat down and ate breakfast as a family.

After breakfast Danny sat Lucy down in front of the television to watch sponge bob squared pants while Lindsay was in the kitchen clearing up the breakfast things, she felt strong arms snake around her waist and immediately she leant into her husband's embrace "leave that for later" Danny whispered into Lindsay's ear which sent chills through her body "Lucy's watching the telly, let's go and join her"

"Danny, I've got to do this or I will forget to do it and you won't do it later"

"Oh, but you never know I just might" Danny told her with a wink

"Oh, but I know you and you won't you will be playing with Lucy all the time"

"Well maybe we could do it together if your home after I put her to bed" he said running a hand down her arm.

"Maybe" Lindsay said turning around in his embrace and pressing a series of small soft kisses to his mouth.

As Lindsay put the key in to unlock the door the door swung open and she was greeted by Danny "I want to talk to you about something" Danny said as soon as she had a foot into their apartment.

"What about" Lindsay asked worried

"Nothing to worry about, come and sit down" Danny then said grabbing Lindsay's hand to pulled her to the couch.

"Danny, what is it" Lindsay asked looking him straight in the eyes.

"How would you feel if Lucy has a baby sister or a baby brother?" Danny asked out of the blue

"Urm" was all Lindsay could say to Danny's question

"Sorry, I just threw that on you, take your time" Danny said pulling Lindsay's hand to rest on his leg

After a while Lindsay managed to "yes"

"So you want Lucy be a big sister" Danny then asked just to clarify the answer his wife gave him.

"Yes, I do want Lucy to be a big sister, I was thinking that about a week ago" Lindsay confessed

"So we are going to try for a baby?" Danny asked

* * *

><p>"Yes" Lindsay said "we are going to try and have another baby" Danny immediately wrapped her up in his arms around her and pulled her down onto the couch so they were laying down.<p>

"Good" he said into her hair "then when should we get started"

"Well, Lucy is asleep now so" Lindsay said with a look in her eyes that she only had for Danny

"Let's go" Lindsay said getting up from her husband

Danny got up and wrapped his arms around Lindsay's neck she then wrapped her legs around Danny's waist and began pressing small kisses onto his lips.

When they got into the bed room after five minutes out in the hallway they finally got themselves onto the bed. Danny started to pull off his shirt over his head and chucked it randomly in the room behind him, he then grabbed Lindsay's top and started to pull it up her body. After a while of teasing they couldn't handle the pressure anymore and with one quick motion Danny sunk into her, moans of pleasure escaped Lindsay's mouth. As she came close to her release she sunk her teeth into Danny's shoulder to prevent her shouting loudly and waking their two year old daughter up. Once they both had come down from their high Danny rolled them both over so then he was lying on his back and Lindsay was lying on his chest, their chest rose and fell in sync with each other. They both soon fell asleep on each other Lindsay lying in Danny's arms.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later<p>

The blue line on the pregnancy test showed that Lindsay was pregnant. She came out f the bathroom in their apartment and found Danny sitting on the couch watching the Yankee's game. "Danny, I have good news" Lindsay said sitting down next to Danny

"Can't it wait, the game is nearly finished" Danny told Lindsay without taking his eyes off of the screen in front of him

"I'm pregnant" was all Lindsay had to say to get Danny's attention

"Really" was all Danny could say; now he was looking Lindsay straight in the eyes

"yes, I just took a test, it's positive" Lindsay said with tears in her eyes, Danny immediately wrapped her in his arms forgetting about the game that was on the telly and focusing on his wife, his now pregnant wife.

"Can I get you anything? Water, coffee no not coffee anything" Danny said standing up

"No nothing are you ok" Lindsay asked concerned

"It was just a surprise that's all" Danny told Lindsay sitting down

"Good, now get over hear" Lindsay said attempting to pull Danny's arm to the couch.

When Danny sat down he wrapped Lindsay in a tight embrace and said "can't wait for 9 months" and with that Lindsay smiled as she put Danny's hand on her stomach all Danny could do in response was kiss her and smile himself.


	2. Chapter 2

That was it they were going to another baby. They don't care what sex the baby is going to be as long as it is healthy. "I can't believe that we are going to have another baby, when are we going to tell our parents? When are we going to tell Lucy? When are we going to tell Mac? Where are we going to put the baby?" Lindsay said as she and Danny were on their way to the crime lab.

"Easy, Montana" Danny replied, Lindsay smiled at the uses of her old nickname "we have got about 9 months to be thinking about all of that, don't stress yourself out now" Danny said calming her down, he put a hand on Lindsay's leg and Lindsay then took Danny's hand in hers.

"I know I married you for a reason" Lindsay then said to Danny

"What so you didn't marry me for my good looks" Danny said looking t her with a fake shocked expression.

"No, I married you because I love you and because you are Lucy's daddy and because you are amazing in all ways" Lindsay replied quickly

"Oh, well now I feel a little better" Danny said as he removed his hand from where it laid on Lindsay leg to change the gear.

"A little, what do I have to do to make you feel a lot better?" Lindsay asked

"Well, how about when we stop the car you come and give me an amazing kiss." Danny then replied, quickly looking over to see Lindsay thinking about her options.

"When do you want this kiss at the lab garage or when we next stop?" Lindsay asked looking out of the window

"I say when we get to the lab because we can get carried away with kissing as you know." Lindsay said winking.

"Good point, glade to see that you are on the ball Messer" Lindsay said placing her own hand on Danny's leg.

"Yeah and you better not move your hand upwards Montana" Danny warned.

When they finally got to the lab garage Lindsay climbed on top of Danny's lap and started to kiss him passionately. They were interrupted a few seconds later by the knocking on the window. "Burgh..." Danny mumbled into Lindsay's mouth. "What do they want" He said again as Lindsay was climbing back off of his lap. Danny opened his door to find Mac, his boss, standing there.

"What are you too up to?" Mac asked with a little anger present in his voice.

"Urm... nothing Mac" Lindsay replied getting out of the car.

"Well can you two get to work" Mac then said

"Yeah, sure thing boss, and sorry about that." Danny then replied as he and Lindsay was getting out of the car. The ride in the lift to the 34th floor, which held the New York crime lab.


	3. Chapter 3

The ride up to the 34th floor was a quiet ride, the only noise was the lift. Ding. The lift doors opened, Danny, Lindsay and Mac all got off before the seas of people rammed their way into the small space.

"my office" Mac said out of the blue to Danny and Lindsay. Mac opened the door when they got to his office "in" he added. Both Danny and Lindsay sat down on the couch in his office Mac rounded to his desk and grabbed a case file; it was silent for a few moments finally Mac sighed "He's out Lindsay" Mac said

"Who's out Mac?" Lindsay asked confused

"Daniel _Cadence_" Mac replied, he hated being the one to tell her

"W...W...What" Lindsay said, pain in her eyes.

"he managed to escape, Bozeman PD has no idea how this has happened, they say that they have looked as much as they can to see how he got out and where is or where he is going" Mac then said

"when" was all Lindsay could say

"three days, ago" Mac said sadly

"Three days, Three days he has been out and nobody told me" Lindsay said anger rising in her voice

"Babe, calm down" Danny said pulling her into his chest

"there is something else as well" Mac said, Lindsay sat up from Danny but she was still in his hands, "we think he is in New York" Mac added, Lindsay crashed into Danny chest, her tears spilling onto his shirt.

"why, why, why, why" she mumbled into Danny's shirt. The door opened to find Adam Ross standing in the door way with a case file in his hands

"boss can I talk to you" Mac nodded his head and walked out of the office, "the blood sample that we got off of the vic's hand didn't come back to her" he said

"well Adam, who did it belong to" Mac asked impasently

"right, the blood came back to Daniel _Cadence" Adam replied handing Mac the case file with the results in_

_"Thanks Adam" Mac said clapping Adam's back with the case file in his hand "no I have got the hard part, telling Lindsay" Mac said as he looked into his office, Lindsay was still in Danny's embrace crying her eyes out. Mac walked back into his office, he set the case file on his desk. Lindsay looked up, Mac felt sympathetic for the young woman who has been through too much, no he has got to crush her world again "he's here" that was all he said, fresh tears started to farm and fall from her eyes, Danny again wrapped her in his arms whispering words of love and comfort into her ear. Mac left Danny and Lindsay on his couch. _


	4. Chapter 4

Lindsay curled up into Danny as he hugged her tighter. Just then the doors opened to Mac, followed by, Stella, Jo, Sheldon, Adam and Don. They all looked at Lindsay sympathetically; Danny had asked them to come in so he knew what they have found "What have you got?" Danny asked the team while rubbing a soothing hand up Lindsay's back.

"Well, the blood that we collected from hand, it looks like it was placed there on purpose" Adam then explained.

"So what, he put their so we would find it and that we would find it?" Danny then asked

"Or he wanted me to know that he was out and is going to do something" Lindsay said as she moved her head from Danny's chest and wiped at her eyes.

"That could be a reason too" Mac then said

"That is the reason Mac, what else could you think off?" Lindsay said anger in her voice "the only reason that he would come here is to do something to the only witness" Lindsay added

"You don't know that for sure, Lindsay, does he even know where you live?" Mac asked

"Urm, I don't think so" Lindsay answered taking Danny's hand in his, just then there was a knock at the door

"Detective Monroe-Messer, I have got a package for you." The post man said, he handed the package over to Lindsay who opened it.

Lindsay opened the box and removed the tissue a note and a bloody finger was lying in the box. Lindsay went white and carefully put the box on the side; everyone looked at her and wondered what it was. Lindsay moved from Danny and went over to Mac's desk where there were gloves there. She pulled them on and went back to the box; everyone had already had a look in the box. Lindsay pulled out the card and read it to herself.

_Lindsay, I know that you haven't forgot about me, well I hope that you haven't. As you may notice I do know that you live in New York, you have got a husband, Danny Messer, a beautiful daughter, Lucy Messer and that you are pregnant again. Now if I liked you I would congratulate you, but I don't like you since you sent me to prison with your testimony. But anyway, the reason that I have wrote you this letter is because you took __everything__ away from me, my wife left me she took my child with her and now I will take yours, both of them, how will I take your unborn baby? You may ask, well only time will tell. Oh yeah and you may want to check up on that lovely little girl of yours at school just to make sure that she is still there._

_Daniel ___Cadence__

_Lindsay finished reading the letter; it felt like her heart stopped. Danny was reading the note over her shoulder, his heart too felt like it had stopped. Without any warning Lindsay shot up and practically ran out the room. Danny followed after._

_"Process everything Mac" Danny called over his shoulder, once Danny and Lindsay was out of sight Mac took the note and read it out loud. When he finished reading to everyone he sent everyone on jobs to get this 'monster'. _


	5. Chapter 5

Racing out of the crime lab Lindsay jumped into one of the works cars Danny jumped in the pasanger said and handed her the keys that he Mac through him before he left. Lindsay spead down to Lucy's pre-school. She put the light on, she would do anything for her little girl. When they got to the school's car park Lindsay swung the car into a space and then jumped back out Danny followed closely behind, she locked the door over her shoulder.

"Mr and Mrs Messer, what are you doing here?" the receptionist asked

"Where's Lucy?" Lindsay asked

"she went with her uncle" the receptionist answered

"when did she go?" Danny then asked

"urm...about 4 minutes ago, why, did we do something wrong?" the receptionist answered and asked

"urgh, we just missed him, you have got camera's in the parking lot, right?" Lindsay asked

"yeah"

"well we will NEED them all" Danny told her

"sure, may I ask why?"

"that man that said that he was her uncle was not her uncle" Lindsay said

"what, a MR Cadence, isn't her uncle?"

"No, they are not even related, she doesn't know him" Lindsay said getting angrier by the moment

"okay, I will have all of the footage sent over to the crime lab" the receptionist said

"thanks" Lindsay said

"yeah, thanks" Danny said as they both hurried back to the car. The car ride was silent, this time Danny was driving and Lindsay was looking out the window not looking at anything just staring. Danny occasionally looked at her, he knew what she was feeling, he was going through the same thing.

They got to the lab and went straight to the AV lab. About 3 minutes later of constant pasing from Danny the footage arrived. At first they just watched it before prossening it. They saw Daniel Cadence walking with Lucy in his arms to the car, he put Lucy in the back seat and looked straight into the camera and smiled an evil smile. A smile that his own mother would like to slap off of his face. He got in his car and drove off. Lindsay had tears in her eyes seeing her baby girl being taken by someone else, she knew it was bad, very bad.

Adam Ross came in, he didn't know what to say, he was upset, very upset, but he didn't know what Danny and Lindsay was going through, it was only his niece a niece that he loves but it she is Danny and Lindsay daughter, that was something that he never wants to feel, your own child being taken away from you. He looked sympathetically at the two, then out of nowhere this came out of his mouth "we WILL catch this person and we WILL get Lucy back, even if I have to stay here 24/7 till we get her back" normally Adam stuttered at what to say, but that she didn't stutter, he said it with 100% honesty, he will find Little Lucy Messer if it was the last thing he did.

**Heyy I know that this one is short but the hopefully it will keep you all waiting for the next chapter. So does anyone have any ideas of what is going to happen, I would love to know them please review and comments will be welcomed.**

**Next chapter will be up soon. Xx **


	6. Chapter 6

Lindsay sat in her office that she shared with Jo, she was looking at a photo on her desk, it was a picture of Lucy when she was born, she ran her finger along the baby's jaw line. Danny stood in the door way looking at his wife. Danny quietly walked into the office and he wrapped his arms around Lindsay's chest, and then kissed the top of her head. They spent a few minutes in a comfortable silence, and then Lindsay's phone started to ring.

"Hello" Lindsay answered

"Lindsay," as soon as she heard his voice she told Danny to trace her phone "if you want your daughter back meet me at central park tonight at 9, but you can only get her back if I get you. Just you and one other person, got it" Daniel continued to say, then he hung up

"Did you get anything?" Lindsay asked Danny, Danny looked at Adam he shook his head

"No sorry babe" Danny replied wrapping his arms around her body, Lindsay melted into his embrace, "what did he say?" Danny then asked

"That I need to meet him at central park at 9 tonight with one other person" Lindsay answered

Danny knew that she was holding something back "what else?" Danny then asked

"He said that if I want Lucy back then I need to go with him" Lindsay replied tears forming in her eyes.

"He's not gonna hurt you baby" Danny replied "I'm not gonna let him got it" Danny added

At 9pm

Lindsay and Danny arrived at central park, as soon as they got there her phone started to ring. "Hello" she said down the phone

"I want you to meet me by the swings" Daniel said and then hung up

"What?" Danny asked

"He wants to meet by the swings" Lindsay replied

"Let's go get our daughter back" Danny said taking his wife's hand and walking to the park

"Let's go and get her" Lindsay replied. They walked in comfortable silence until they got to the swings. A man wearing black walked out from the trees another figure in his arms. He set the smaller figure down, the small figure ran towards her mom and dad Lindsay picked her daughter up and cradled her in her arms.

Another 5 men walked out from around them, "now you have your daughter, I want you Lindsay" Daniel said as the 5 other men crowded around them.

**Well this is the end of this chapter. I would love to have more review. What would you like to happen next?**


	7. Chapter 7

"What, no" Danny said as the 5 men slowly came closer to them

"That was the deal, you get your daughter and I get Lindsay, now I would come over to me or those men will bring you to me" Daniel said

"Wait" Lindsay said, Daniel looked at Lindsay he was about to say something when Lindsay continued "let me talk to my daughter first" Lindsay said

"Fine, you have 5 minutes" Daniel said

Lindsay nodded her head, and knelt down to Lucy's level, "hey, baby girl, you gonna with daddy okay, mommy loves you loads" Lindsay said to her daughter

"Where you going mommy?" Lucy asked tears in her eyes

"Mommy has to go and talk to that man over there, okay" Lindsay replied taking her daughter in her arms

"For how long?" Lucy then asked

"I don't know, that is why you have got to go with daddy okay and mommy will see when me and the man have sorted things out okay baby" Lindsay said

"Love you momma" Lucy said looking Lindsay in the eyes

"I love you too Lucy Lu" Lindsay said kissing her daughter on her check "Love you Danny" Lindsay added

"I love you Montana" Danny replied missing his wife already

"Times up, Lindsay, come with me now" Daniel said, Lindsay got up and kissed Danny on the lips and walked towards Daniel.

"No, I won't let that happen" Danny shouted. The five men started to walk to them Danny picked up Lucy and hugged her tight to her body.

"Go, now" said a deep growl from in front of them Danny stood his ground, all of the men were tall and well built, Danny didn't stand a chance _I have Lucy, I could take them if I wanted to but I don't want to put Lucy in danger_ Danny thought to himself. He took one more glance around the man in front of him he couldn't see his wife anymore. Lucy put her head in the crook of her dad's neck.

"Where has she" Danny nearly shouted

"I'm sorry, but we can't tell you that" another man said, all five of the men started to walk closer to Danny so he would go away; Danny wrapped his arms around Lucy to protect her.

**I know that this chapter is short but I couldn't think of anything else to write here, hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Please review, all reviews are welcome **


	8. Chapter 8

Danny was nowhere in sight, the smell was really bad it was indescribable. Lindsay's eyes opened to a dark room, her head was pounding, she tried to move her hands but they were tied to something, she tried to move her legs but again they were tied to something. Suddenly the door creaked open in came a person that haunted Lindsay's dreams when she was younger, Daniel Cadence.

"Well, you are up finally" Daniel said

Lindsay's head hurt, _God it feels that I walked into a brick wall _Lindsay thought to herself, "What are you going to do?" Lindsay asked

"Just you wait and see" Daniel said

"Tell me, NOW, what are you going to do with me" Lindsay shouted

"You just wait and see, Lindsay" Daniel said calmly, "You will find out sooner or later and there is nothing that, that husband of yours can do to stop" he added.

"Oh, but he will" Lindsay told him

"Of course he will, that is what you think" Daniel said and with that he left, leaving Lindsay in the room. Lindsay just closed her eyes, a tear slipped down from her closed eyes.

_I just to be in Danny's arms again_ Lindsay thought to herself, she knew that it will be a long rest of the day and until Danny find her.

CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY CSI NY

"What have we got?" Mac asked Stella when he walked into Trace.

"Nothing, sorry Mac" Stella replied. Mac walked out of Trace and into his office.

Mac's phone rung, he answered on the third ring "Taylor" he answered like he usually did

"Detective Mac Taylor, I believe that I have got something of your" The man on the other end said

"What might that be?" Mac asked his voice angry.

"Well, I'm not too sure come to think about it, I would like you to describe what you have lost" he said

"Urm..." Mac replied trying to think if he has lost anything "no, I don't think that I have lost anything, what have you got?" Mac asked

"That is for me to know and for you to find out, detective." Said the man on the other end of the line

"Who is this?" Mac asked

"No I'm not one to tell strangers what my name is, now I know a lot better than that" He replied

Mac was get curious about who this was, he got out his cell and texted Adam to triangulate who was on the other end, he saw Adam look at his phone and then type something into a computer, Adam looked into Mac's office, you could see the confusion on his face.

"Could you just tell me what I have lost?" Mac asked trying to get him to talk so then they can find him.

"Lindsay Messer" he said and then hung up

Mac looked up to see Adam, Adam shock his head, and Mac still had the phone in his. Mac slammed the phone down just as Danny walked in

"What's up Mac?" Danny asked, Mac could see that Danny hadn't slept

"He called" Mac replied

"Who called?" Danny asked

"Daniel Cadence, I think" Mac replied

"What, where is Lindsay" Danny asked

"I don't know, he wouldn't say where he is, but I know for sure that he has her Danny" Mac then told Danny

"We need to get this piece of..." Danny said before Mac cut him off

"I know that we do Danny" Mac replied

"Look Mac have we found anything yet?" Danny asked

"I'm sorry Danny, we haven't yet, but we will" Mac reassured Danny

"I know that we will, but right now Lucy needs her Daddy, so I'll be with her if you do find anything.


	9. Chapter 9

Adam saw Mac walking in the hallways just as Adam found something

"Mac" Adam shouted

Mac stooped walking and went into the lab that Adam was in "What have you got, Adam?" Mac asked

"I think that I know where Lindsay is" Adam told Mac

"That's great, where?" Mac replied

"Bozeman, Montana" Adam simply replied

"Great, you get onto the phone to Danny, Stella, Hawkes, Flack and tell them to get to the airport, with their bags packs, I'm gonna call Bozeman PD" Mac finished

"Why?" Adam asked

"We are going to Bozeman to get Lindsay back" Mac replied and left.

Adam phoned up Danny "What d'ya want?" Danny asked. Adam could hear the sadness in voice.

"We are going to Bozeman" Adam said

"Why?" Danny asked

"Because I think that is where Lindsay is" Adam answered his question

"What do you mean think? I NEED to know where she is" Danny nearly shouted down the phone

"I have managed to locate her cell and she is somewhere n Bozeman, Montana" Adam said "we are going, so pack your things and get to the airport

"Yeah" Danny replied his anger slowly going. They said goodbye and hung up. Adam started to call everyone else that Mac said to call.

"Luce" Danny called

"Yeah, dada" Lucy called out coming out of her room.

"You wanna go to Montana to see pops and nanna?" Danny said

"Yeah, is mommy coming?" Lucy asked, you could hear by her voice that she was sad

"Mommy will, urm, meet us there sweetie, okay" Danny thought quickly.

"Okay" a little smile crept on Lucy's face, all she wanted was to her mom again. Danny walked into his bedroom and grabbed a suitcase from his closet and then grabbed some clothes of his and then he grabbed some of Lindsay's clothes so when they find her she could wear clean clothes. When Danny finished he went into Lucy's room to help her.

"What you doing?" Danny asked Lucy as he walked into her room

"Thinking at what to wear" Lucy said looking up at her dad

"So you emptied you whole closet out?" Danny asked getting down on the floor next to his daughter

"I don'ts know what to wear though, dada" Lucy said

"Well what are your favourite clothes?" Danny asked

"This one" Lucy said pointing to her favourite item of clothing

"okay, give it to me and I will pack it for you" Danny said, Lucy gave her father the item of clothing "Okay now find another one of your favourite clothes and give it to me" Danny then said

"Okay daddy" Lucy said and got more clothes to put into her suitcase. They carried on until they had packed Lucy's suitcase

At the airport

"Mac" Danny called when he first saw Mac

"Danny" Mac said when he saw Danny come up to Mac, "Hey Luce" Mac added, and Lucy was holding Danny's hand and pulling her small suitcase.

"Hey, uncle Mac" Lucy said with a huge smile on her face

"When are we going?" Danny asked, but before Mac could answer the lady calling for them to board answered for him. Just then the rest of the team arrived.


	10. Chapter 10

**Well finally chapter 10 is up, sorry it took so long I kept having other ideas for another story (I have like 6 stories on the go now) So hopefully you guys will like this.**

* * *

><p><span>In Montana<span>

"What do you want Daniel?" Lindsay asked

"Maybe if I checked the bathrooms then I would be a free man and you" he said turning and pointing at Lindsay "would be dead" he said "you would have no life, no family and things would be a better place" he added walking towards Lindsay "now you better be good or I will chain you up straight away" he told Lindsay while untying her hands, he then moved to untie her legs.

"What are you going to do?" Lindsay asked

"What I should have done when your friends died at my hands" Daniel said

"You won't get away with this" Lindsay told him as he pulled her up and dragged her out of the room. The five men that were in the park were sat in the room that they entered. All five had a 9mm guns and in the middle of the table was shot gun, Lindsay swallowed and said a silent prayer, hoping that Danny will find her soon so she can be with her husband and daughter.

"Oh, but I will" Daniel said. Lindsay felt a hand connect to her face, she felt a sting of pain right after, she placed her hand to where he slapped her, "see the thing is that they are looking for you in New York and we are in Montana" he added

"How did we get here? It would have taken a few days to get here? Lindsay asked "if you were to get here quickly then we would have had to go by plane" Lindsay asked

"Well for a trained investigator you're not that cleaver" Daniel said pushing Lindsay onto a chair "we went by helicopter, I'm not that stupid you know" he added. Daniel went over to the table and picked up the shot gun and knocked Lindsay out. "Now let's hope that she stays out for a long time" Daniel then said.

* * *

><p><span>In Bozeman, Montana Airport<span>

The plane had just landed in Montana; everyone excited the plane and went to luggage claim. To collect their bags. Lucy had fallen asleep on the plane so Danny had picked her up and carried her out. Danny got his suitcase and everybody got theirs, Mac also got Lucy's little suitcase and they all walked out, there was a car that was waiting for the all, it was Lindsay mom, Hannah Monroe, as soon as Danny saw his mother-in-law he just remembered that he hadn't phoned her "crap" Danny mumbled under his breath, Danny thought that nobody heard him but Mac did.

"What's wrong Danny?" Mac asked

"I haven't called Lindsay's mom and told her" Danny replied

Hannah saw Danny and Lucy, she was looking for her daughter but couldn't see her, when Danny got to her she asked "where Lindsay, back in New York still?" Hannah asked, she then kissed Lucy on the head.

"Look, I don't know how to say this but Lindsay has been taken" Danny replied

The look on Hannah's face was painful to see "When?" was all Hannah could asked

"Three days ago, so sorry for not telling you, mom" Danny said

Hannah walked closer to Danny and wrapped her arms around him and Lucy, Danny wrapped his free arm around Hannah's body. Lucy soon woke up wanting her mommy. Danny tried to settle Lucy but nothing worked, when Lucy wanted her mommy she only wanted her mommy. Hannah took Lucy from Danny's arms, Lucy looked at the person that took her from her father's arms and her cries died down, she put her thumb in her mouth and put her head on her shoulder and just looked at her dad. They all left the airport and got into the cars that were outside waiting for them.

"Do you know who took her?" Hannah asked

"It was urm... Daniel Cadence" Danny replied

Hannah was silent "so why are you here?" Hannah asked everyone

"We know that Lindsay's cell is here, so that is why we are here" Mac replied

"Okay" was all Hannah could answer

The rest of the ride was silent. Hannah finally pulled up a long drive to her house. Everyone got out and collected their things and everyone walked in.

"Sorry, I'm Hannah, and you are?" Hannah asked, she had just heard that Lindsay was missing so she didn't get much chance to introduce herself.

"It's fine, I Mac Taylor, this is Stella Bonasera, Jo Danville, Sheldon Hawkes, Don Flack and Adam Ross" Mac said pointing to everyone when he said their names.

"Do me a favour Mac and Danny, catch this Daniel to get Lindsay back" Hannah pleaded

"We will don't worry" Mac replied

* * *

><p><strong>Well tell me what you think, I am gonna start writing the 11<strong>**th**** chapter soon. So hopefully it will be a quick upload.**

**Any comments please.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So this is chapter 11, hope you guys like this chapter, and thanks for all of the comments that I got from the previous chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>The next day<span>

Montana Crime Lab

Danny and the team had just arrived at the Bozeman, Montana Crime Lab; they were met by the head of the crime lab, Tyler Bennett. They all said their hello's and went in to see what they could do. Tyler and his team knew Lindsay, but they didn't know that it was Lindsay that was missing.

"So who are we looking for?" Tyler asked

"Lindsay Messer" Mac replied "you do know her, it's Lindsay Monroe" Mac then added

Everyone at the conference table looked at each other, even the newbie's knew who Lindsay was, she had the best reputation in the Lab, and everyone loved Lindsay and always wanted to work with her.

"When did she go missing?" Tyler asked

"Four days ago" Flack told Tyler

"Do you have any suspects?" Lauren asked

"Daniel Cadence" Danny finally spoke up

Everyone hated that name, everyone knew that name, and the monster that killed 4 innocent people, the only witness was Lindsay. Everyone just hated him, even if they had never seen him they hated him, he could have gotten away for it if it wasn't was the constant work of their crime lab.

"That sick son of a bitch" Lauren said, Lauren was Lindsay best friend in the lab, the kept in contact when Lindsay moved to New York sending the odd emails to each other.

"Is there anything that we should know?" Tyler asked

"She's pregnant" Danny said, everyone looked at Danny like he just said that the world was going to end.

"Okay" Tyler said "then when we find her we need to be extra careful" Tyler added

"Right can we get to work finding my wife" Danny said

"Right Don you can go with detective Leilson to the station, Adam you can go with Lauren to the AV lab, Sheldon you can go with Rydel, and Mac and Danny you can come with me" Tyler said.

"Why can't I go and help with the investigation?" Danny asked

"I don't know how you do it in New York but here in Montana, if you are related to the victim then you cannot work this case and also we do not want him getting away with this, he is supposed to be on death row and we do not want him getting away" Tyler said

Danny agreed and sat down on the couch in Tyler's office.

"We need to know everything" Tyler then asked Danny "Like how it happened" Tyler then added

"Well to begin with Cadence took Lucy, our daughter, from her pre-school and the only way we could get her back was if Lindsay changed places with her" Danny told Tyler

"How old is your daughter?" Tyler asked

"3" Danny replied

"would she remember anything of it?" Tyler then asked

"Yeah, she is a smart kid" Danny said

"That is good, where is she now?" Tyler asked

"At Lindsay's mom's house" Danny replied

"Good, I will get Liam to go and get Lucy" Tyler said

"Who's Liam?" Mac asked

"Lindsay's big brother" Danny replied

"He works in the lab" Tyler added.

"Mac" Adam shouted

"Tyler" Laruen shouter

"We have something" They both said in unison walking through the door

"What have you got?" Mac and Tyler asked

"Where abouts Lindsay is" Lauren said

"Where?" Danny asked

"Deep in the forest in the south of Bozeman" Lauren replied

"Great, find if there is an abandoned house or anything that you can keep there" Mac told them

"All ready have, there is a house that was owned by Annie Cadence" Adam replied

"Let's go get the team and meet me in the garage in 5" Tyler said

They all met in the garage and suited up and headed to the location where they will finally rescues Lindsay.

* * *

><p>Lindsay had just woken up from being knocked out. Her head hurt like hell, she was once again restrained, but she wasn't lying on a bed she was sitting on the chair that she was placed on. Lindsay felt the familiar feeling in her stomach and knew that her morning sickness was kicking in, she started to breath deep breathes trying to keep herself from being sick. Daniel walked in slamming the door as he did; he noticed Lindsay breathing deep breaths and walked over to her.<p>

"What are you doing?" Daniel asked

"What does it look like" Lindsay replied

Daniel didn't like the way Lindsay was talking to him he brought his hand up and punched her in the stomach "You see, I don't like it when you talk to me like that and I don't think that you like it when I punch you, do you see where I'm goin' with this?" Daniel asked

"I don't care what you do to me just do not hit me in the stomach" Lindsay replied, staring him right into his black, heartless eyes.

"Why, you pregnant?" Daniel asked

"Yeah, I am" was all Lindsay replied

"Good all the more fun, I get to kill you and your baby" Daniel said a huge smile on his face.

"When my husband finds you, you are dead got it" Lindsay told him

"Oh don't worry they will never find me" Daniel told Lindsay

"But they will, there not called New York's finest for no reason" Lindsay replied

"But you forgot, we are in Montana, they are in New York"

"They will find me" Lindsay said

"No, they won't, now shut up or your baby will get hit again, got it" Daniel said

Lindsay didn't replied, she will do anything to protect her unborn baby.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, well this chapter kinda make Cadence a little coo-coo, well more than he already is but still, I kinda forgot that Lindsay was pregnant so I added it in this chapter. <strong>

**I wonder what is going to happen to Lindsay's baby, I hear you asked, well the next chapter will reveal all. So review please. **

**I would love to know what you all think about this chapter and what you think will happen next (I have no idea what is going to happen next) so the next chapter may be a little longer since I need to come up with it, and with the weekend shouldn't be that hard, or could it?...**

**So if you want to know what happens to Lindsay's baby then tune in next time **

**And I know that the Lindsay chapter is a little short but there may be more Lindsay in next chaper, you will have to read to find out**


	12. Chapter 12

**So this is chapter 12, hope you guys enjoy.**

The teams drove quietly to the south of Bozeman. They wanted a sneak attack, so Cadence had no chance at running away. When they got there they all got out of the cars and discussed the plan of attack.

"Okay, so when we go in there no talking this is the only time that you will be able to talk, so if you want to say something say it now." Tyler told everyone

"Will I be allowed to come in?" Danny asked

"Got it" Danny replied he only wanted his wife and baby back, Danny took out his gun and gave it to Mac.

They all said what needed to be said and they all headed in. The first room that they went in the 5 men that were at the park were all sitting around the table as soon as the police officers made their presence known there was yelling, all of a sudden there was a gunshot, it wasn't in the room that everyone was in but in another. Danny stood their frozen _it couldn't be Lindsay _he thought to himself.

"Danny?" He heard his name being called, that brought him out of the 'what if's' daydream he was having. "Danny, Lindsay need you" Adam called out, Danny ran to where he heard Adam's voice. He saw Adam standing there a gun pointing to Cadence that lay there with a gunshot wound to his knee so he couldn't run, Lindsay was lying on the bed unconscious.

Danny stood there shocked at what he saw Adam doing and made a mental note _Never give Adam a gun_. Danny then went over to the chair that his wife was strapped to; he started to untie her when Adam voice broke through his thoughts again.

"Danny, a little help here" Adam said, Cadence started to stand up, Danny got up walked over to Cadence and punched him right in the face, Daniel staggered backwards and fell over, Danny couldn't stop himself he got on top of him and started to beat him up, Adam left the room and came back with Flack and Mac.

"Danny, what the hell do you think you are doing?" Mac yelled, Flack managed to get Danny off of a bloody Cadence, just as Flack dragged Danny of Cadence Lindsay woke up seeing her husband made her smile, the smile hurt but she didn't care. Danny saw his wife's brown eyes looking into his bright blue ones; he yanked his arm out of Flack's and knelt down next to his wife

"Hey, baby" Danny said taking her face in his

"Hey" Lindsay replied, she was smiling and Danny thought that it was the most beautiful smile he has ever seen.

"How's the baby?" Danny then asked

Lindsay looked at her stomach, tears filled her eyes.

"Lindsay, what's wrong?" Danny asked, concern evident in his voice

"I don't know" Lindsay replied

"You don't know what baby?" Danny asked a little confused

"The baby, I don't know" Lindsay replied, Danny got it then

"Did he hurt the baby?" Danny asked

"He...he hit my stomach" Lindsay told Danny "can you untie me now" Lindsay added

"Yeah, sorry, how hard did he hit you?" Danny said untying her hands

"Quite hard" Lindsay replied while Danny untied her legs "Thanks" she told him when he had untied her.

"No problem" Danny said and he stood up, he brung Lindsay up with him and they stood there, Danny holding Lindsay in his arms. Tyler walked in and saw the moment, he looked around the room where he saw Cadence handcuffed to the radiator. He walked over to Mac.

"He ready to go?" Tyler asked nodding his head towards Cadence

"Yeah" Mac said bending down uncuffing Cadence, Mac handed him over to Tyler and they both walked out. Danny say Cadence walk out in the corner of his eye and he hugged Lindsay tighter.

"Your gonna be alright now baby" Danny said, "The both of you" Danny said putting his hand on Lindsay's flat stomach.

"I know we will" Lindsay replied kissing Danny on his unshaven jaw.

"Let's get you to the hospital, and get you checked out" Danny said

"I'm fine; I don't need to go to the hospital." Lindsay insisted

"Well, if you don't want to be checked out I can't make you" Danny said

"Thank you" Lindsay cut in "wait I sense a but here" Lindsay added

"Your right, but I do want my baby to be checked out since you said that he hit you" Danny added.

"Fine" Lindsay said.

**So there is chapter 12. Please review.**

**The next chapter will be at the hospital **


	13. Chapter 13

**So this is chapter 13, hope you guys like it.**

At the hospital

"Okay, so this will be a little bit cold" the nurse said while putting the jelly on Lindsay's belly.

The sound of heart beats filled the room. Lindsay took Danny's hand in hers. There fine" the nurse said after a while. Danny and Lindsay had huge smiles on their faces; something clicked in Lindsay's mind 'there', _what did she mean by there?_

"There?" Danny asked

"You didn't know that you are having twins?" the nurse said.

"No" Lindsay replied, a smile spread across Lindsay face.

"Twins" Lindsay said, Danny looked at Lindsay and a huge smile spread across his face. The nurse left and the team came in

"Mommy" Lucy called; Lindsay saw Lucy and went to pick her up, but stopped half way when a shooting pain went through her stomach, Danny saw this and went over and picked Lucy up, "you okay mommy?" Lucy asked

"Yeah, mommy's fine" Lindsay told Lucy

"Good" Lucy said snuggling down to her mommy

"So, how is the baby?" Mac asked

Lindsay looked at Danny who answered "there fine" Danny replied

"There" Jo then said

"I'm having twins" Lindsay said happily

"Congratulations" everyone said

"How do you guys know that I'm pregnant?" Lindsay asked

"Well I kinda had to tell them that you were pregnant babe" Danny told Lindsay

"That fine I was just going to wait to tell them" Lindsay said moving a sleeping Lucy closer to her.

Just then the door swung open, Hannah and Damien Monroe walked in. "oh, my poor baby" Hannah said, she walked over to Lindsay and pulled her into a hug. When Hannah moved Lindsay she moved Lucy who then woke up and was about to cry when she looked up and saw her mother and settled down. Everybody saw the look Lindsay pulled when her mother hugged her, she was in pain.

"What's a matter Lindsay?" Damien asked his daughter

"Bruised stomach" Lindsay replied

"The baby, what about the baby?" Hannah asked

"Fine, they are both fine" Lindsay replied putting the hand that wasn't holding anything on her flat stomach.

"There? Are you having twins?" Hannah asked

"Yeah" Lindsay replied with a huge smile again

"Congratulations baby sis" Bethany Monroe said as she walked through the door

"Heyy, what has it been, 3 years?" Lindsay said to her big sister

"Twins, well about time" Bethany said

"What does that mean?" Lindsay asked confused

"I had twins, Richard and his wife had twins, Billy and his wife had twins, Timmy and his girlfriend are having twins, Hell even Billy and Timmy are twins" Bethany told Lindsay "twins run in the family"

"So do triplets" Damien said

Both girls looked at him "No more kids Danny" Lindsay said.

**Lindsay is back and safe, and she is having Twins **

**I want to know what you think about this chapter. Reviews would be loved**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry this had been a while; I kinda had a writing block and had no idea what to write. So hopefully this chapter is good.**

**I never thought that this story would be that popular, 14 chapters and it keeps going wow, thanks for all of the reviews on all of the previous chapters, there should be a lot more chapters to come :) **

**And who has been watching the new season 9? I have. **

* * *

><p>A week later Danny and Lindsay were at home watching the telly when all of a sudden Lindsay clutched her stomach. Danny saw Lindsay grab her stomach and got worried.<p>

"You alright?" Danny asked

"No" Lindsay replied pain in her voice

"What's wrong?" Danny asked

"It's the babies" Lindsay replied, tears forming in her eyes

Danny got off of the couch and crouched in front of Lindsay and took one of her hands in his. "What's wrong with them?" Danny asked worry in his eyes.

"I...I don't know" Lindsay replied mirroring the same worry in her eyes as he had in his.

All Danny could do was sit there and rub Lindsay belly trying to take the pain away. "Do you think that it will pass?"

"Yeah" Lindsay replied letting go of the tight grip of Danny's hand. "It's gone" Lindsay then added. Danny still didn't believe that Lindsay was fine, she was far from it. They had been for nearly a week, nearly everyday Lindsay had pains. Everyday she has said that it doesn't hurt, but Danny knew it did. Danny pulled Lindsay up to a sitting position and slid behind her. Lindsay sat between his legs and her back rested on his chest. Danny rested his hands protectively on Lindsay's stomach. Lindsay put her hands on top of Danny's hands. Danny moved his hands that was under Lindsay's hands and trailed it down her body

"Danny" Lindsay said just as a moan came from Lindsay her lips as Danny's hands reached his destination. Danny's other hand travelled up her body and played Lindsay's breast. Lindsay let out another moan came Lindsay's mouth.

"You like that, hu?" Danny whispered in her ear sending chills down her spine "Do you want more?" Danny asked when he got no reply

"Yeah" Lindsay replied quietly

Without any warning Danny moved both of his hands away. Lindsay moaned at the sudden loss of contact from her husband

"What was that for" Lindsay asked, her eyes still closed and her head still on Danny's shoulder.

Before Danny could answer they heard the sound of their 3 year old daughter.

"Mommy" Lucy called running to the front of the sofa.

"Hey, baby girl" Lindsay said sitting up from where she was laying on Danny. Lucy put her arms up indicating that she wanted to be picked up. Lindsay picked Lucy up and sat her on her lap.

"Your owies, getting' better Mommy?" Lucy asked her mother looking her in the eyes.

"When are you going back to work?" Lucy asked putting her thumb in her mouth.

"2 weeks, why baby girl?" Lindsay asked

"Coz I wanna spend time wiv 'ou mama" Lucy replied

"Well, you have got mommy for a whole 2 weeks" Lindsay then told her daughter

"Yay, mommy and me time" Lucy said "we can watch movies, go to the park, and eats pizza" Lucy then added

"Yeah, maybe we can cook pancakes too" Lindsay said

"Hey, hey, what about me?" Danny asked

"You'll be at work" Lucy said with a huge smile on her face.

"So I'm not allowed to have time spend with mommy, huh?" Danny then asked

"Yeah, you get to spend time with me but at night, the day is for my little angel" Lindsay replied leaning back to give Danny a kiss on his chin.

"Oh, well that makes me feel a lot better" Danny said with a fake look of hurt on his face, only Lindsay realised that Danny was faking but Lucy didn't know. Lucy's smile dropped and grabbed Danny's hand, "What's wrong baby?" Danny asked

"I don't wants 'ou mad dada" Lucy said with a pout

"Oh hunny, daddy's no mad" Danny said, Lindsay moved off of Danny's lap and Danny put Lucy on his lap and cuddled her "Daddy was just playing" Danny then added

"That was rweally mean dada" Lucy said still with a pout

"I know, do you know what Luce" Lindsay asked

"No, what?" Lucy asked

"I think that dada needs the tickle monster" Lindsay said

Without any warning Lucy turned around and started I tickle Danny. Danny reached his hands out and tickled Lucy she giggled a high pitch giggle that was right by his ears. Danny picked Lucy up and held her away from his ear at arm's length. "Not to loud please" Danny said with a smile. Danny brought Lucy closer to him and started to tickle her; Lindsay leaned to them and started to tickle them both. Soon they all finished tickling each other and Lindsay look at her watch.

"oh look, I better start dinner" Lindsay said kissing Danny and Lucy and hen sanding up, just as she was about to get off of the chair Danny grabbed her hand and pulled her back to the sofa.

"Why, don't we just order in" Danny said, Lindsay thought about it for a moment and picked Lucy up and layer down where her daughter was previously and then put Lucy on her chest, Lucy put her thumb in once again and snuggled to her mom.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go, the next chapter, tell me what you think of this chapter.<strong>

**I should be writing the next chapter soon :) **


	15. Chapter 15

**The next chapter is finally here yay (little celebration dance) hope you guys enjoy it**

**A big thanks to **Delaney007 **who has reviewed every chapter and also thanks to everyone that has reviewed, followed and has favourite my story there will hopefully be a lot more chapters. **

The next day

Danny had his arms wrapped around his wife's body, his hand resting on her still flat stomach. Lindsay moved into Danny's embrace, and Danny put his face into the crook of her neck and inhaled her smell. They didn't feel the covers lift up and a tiny 3 year old body get under the covers. There was a giggle and Lindsay opened up her eyes. Lindsay looked out and saw nobody there, she looked down the bed and there was a lump, Lindsay moved the covers back and saw her daughter lying on her side by Lindsay's stomach.

"What's up baby?" Lindsay asked

"Nothing" Danny replied

"Not you, Lucy" Lindsay then said as Lucy crawled up the bed to where Lindsay's head was

"Oh" Danny replied and then went back to sleep

"What's up baby girl?" Lindsay then said

"nothin', I just excited to spend the day wiv 'ou" Lucy said

"Yeah" Lindsay then said

"Can we have pancakes please" Lucy asked

"Yeah, let's get Daddy to make them yeah" Lindsay then told her daughter

"Yeah, dada" Lucy said

"Babe" Lindsay said, no reply so "Babe" Lindsay tried again "Babe" Lindsay said louder and hit him in the arm, Danny suddenly woke up

"Who died?" Danny said when he woke up; all Lindsay could do was laugh "What" Danny asked when closing his eyes again and putting his head once again in the crook of Lindsay's neck.

"Lucy and I want pancakes" Lindsay told Danny

"Yeah, you know where the kitchen is" Danny said kissing Lindsay's neck.

"Oh you did not just say that" Lindsay asked slapping his arm.

"Sorry, to tiered to think" Danny then replied

"Yeah, get your sexy ass to the kitchen and make us some pancakes, and brink me some pickles in too" Lindsay said

"All right I'm going" Danny said getting out of the bed, he bent down and gave Lindsay a kiss on her check, he then went round and kissed Lucy on the forehead, and then left his two girls on the bed while he made pancakes.

"What are we going to do today mommy?" Lucy asked

"I don't know what do you want to do Luce?" Lindsay asked sitting up and putting Lucy on her lap.

"Park" Lucy then said

"Yeah, would you like to have pizza for lunch?" Lindsay asked

"Yeah, at da yummy place where we all go" Lucy then told her mom

"Yeah" Lindsay replied, Lindsay reached across the bed to Danny's side and then grabbed the TV remote controls "you wanna watch some TV baby?" Lindsay then asked

"Yeah" Lucy said happily

Lindsay turned the telly on and put it on the kid's channel, Lucy sat on Lindsay's lap with her thumb in her mouth, he head resting against Lindsay's chest.

When Danny walked back into the bedroom with 3 plates of pancakes, Lindsay turned to look a Danny with a smile on her face

"Here you go girls" Danny said as he put all three plates on the bed and then got in

"Thank you" Lindsay said as she moved Lucy next to her and Danny and their plates, and begin eating. Danny got his plate and started to eat as well.

"What are you two going to do today?" Danny asked as he as took a bit from his pancake

"Going to the park and then we gets pizza" Lucy replied.

"You are getting pizza, without me" Danny asked Lucy

"Yep" Lucy simply replied, while munching on her pancake

"Do you want us o come to lab to give you some babe?" Lindsay asked putting pickle on her pancake and eating it

Danny looked at her discus on his face "Yeah, how can you eat that?" Danny then asked

"It's YOUR children's fault" Lindsay replied putting a hand on her stomach and eating a pickle.

Danny just looked at her hen down at Lucy, "You are never getting pregnant" Danny told Lucy

"Okay, I just look afters mommy's babies" Lucy said looking at her dad with her big blue eyes

Lindsay just laughed "What's so funny Montana?" Danny asked

"Just that she is so innocent to agree with" Lindsay replied

"And she is gonna stay like that" Danny said eating more of his pancake; they eat the rest of their meal in silence; the only noise was Lucy eating happily.

They all watched TV until Danny had to get ready to go to work; Danny got changed in the bathroom since Lucy was in the bedroom and came out to find both of his girls not there, he went into the draw where they keep their guns and then grabbed his badge and went into the family room, where Lucy was sitting on Lindsay's lap reading Lucy's favourite book '_Pirates love underpants'_. Danny stood in the hallway watching the he loves the most in the world. After a few minutes Danny walked behind the couch and pressed a kiss to the top of Lindsay's head, he then picked Lucy up and lifted her over Lindsay's head and then kisses Lucy's check.

"Hey, dada" Lucy said kissing he check as well

"Hey baby girl, Daddy's gotta go now, see ya tonight" Danny said putting Lucy on the floor. Lucy looked up at him wide eyed, arms reaching up to him. Danny looked down at his daughter and picked her up, Lucy clung to him as he went around to kiss Lindsay. After Danny kissed Lindsay they all went to the door, Danny kisses Lucy again and handed her to Lindsay, Danny then left the apartment.

Outside Danny could here Lucy's muffled crying and Lindsay talk to their daughter. He phone rung and without looking at caller ID he answered "Messer"

"_Danny we have got a scene, where are you?"_ Mac asked

"Still at home" Danny replied

"_Okay, I have got your kit I will text you the address"_ Mac told Danny _"bye" _Mac then added

"Yeah, bye Mac" Danny said and then hung up. Seconds later his phone vibrated letting him know where the crime scene was, and with that Danny left to get to work.

**Please review this chapter and tell me what you think**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, thanks to everyone that has reviewed my last chapter. Hope you all enjoy this one.**

* * *

><p>Lindsay held Lucy to her chest as her baby cried wonting her daddy. "Hey, shh, shh, shh" Lindsay whispered to her daughter.<p>

"When Dada coming home?"Lucy asked after a while

"Later, baby, do you want to make some cakes?" Lindsay asked Lucy while wiping the tears off of Lucy's little cheeks.

"Yeah, chocolate chip" Lucy said with a smile on her face. Lindsay walked into the kitchen with Lucy still on her hip. Lindsay looked through the cupboards looking for chocolate chips

"Uh, oh" Lindsay said shutting the cupboard door

"What mommy?" Lucy asked

"We need to go out and get some chocolate chips" Lindsay told her daughter

"Shopping" Lucy said excitedly, her moment of missing her daddy gone.

"Yeah, go and get changed baby, then we will go" Lindsay told Lucy while she put her down.

"Kay mommy" Lucy said as she ran out of the room and into her bedroom to get changed.

When Lindsay came out of her room, Lucy was sitting on the floor, her pink converses on her feet, and tongue out trying to tie up the laces.

"Do you need any help?" Lindsay asked kneeling down on the floor in front of Lucy.

"Yes pwease" Lucy replied, Lindsay got Lucy's leg and pulled the left shoe off of the right foot

"This shoe goes on this foot" Lindsay told her daughter, Lucy nodded "Cross these two over and then pull tight, fold this one like this" Lindsay told Lucy, again Lucy nodded "Then wrap this one around this one put and then put it through a little hole, there" Lindsay told Lucy showing her little hole that was there "and then pull tight" Lindsay added "Okay, you want to try to do it yourself?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah" Lucy said. With a lot of help from her mommy Lucy managed to get her shoes tied.

Lindsay and Lucy walked into the store; Lucy was holding Lindsay's hand.

"So, Lucy what do we need?" Lindsay asked Lucy

"Fruit by the foot" Lucy told her mom

"No, we need chocolate chips" Lindsay reminded Lucy

"Can we gets some sweeties too?" Lucy asked as Lindsay grabbed chocolate chips from the shelves

"Okay, Fruit by the foot it is" Lindsay replied walking towards the sweet isle.

Lindsay picked up the sweet that Lucy wanted and got Hershey for herself.

"What do you want to get daddy?" Lindsay asked

"Urm...beer" Lucy told her mother

"No, not beer, what sweet Lucy" Lindsay asked her daughter.

"Urm Twizzlers" Lucy replied. Lindsay nodded her head and grabbed the twizzlers that Lucy wanted to get her dad.

"What do you want to eat for lunch?" Lindsay asked

"Pizza" Lucy said happily

"Okay, what about dinner?" Lindsay then asked

"Pizza" Lucy replied hopeful

"No, if you want pizza for lunch then you can't have pizza for dinner" Lindsay told Lucy

"Oh...what bouts fries and chicken" Lucy said

"That sounds good, let's go and get the chicken" Lindsay told her daughter as they went to find the chicken.

Lindsay got the chicken and then the paid for the chicken, sweets and some broccoli. They walked to the car and Lindsay strapped Lucy in and then and put the groceries into the trunk.

* * *

><p>Driving home Lucy asked Lindsay a question "Where do babies come from?"<p>

"What?" Lindsay asked shocked

"Where do babies come from?" Lindsay asked again

"Your daddy loves to answer those questions, ask him when he comes home" Lindsay replied

"Okay" Lucy asked and started to play with her toy that was always kept in the car

_Man do I thanks Danny that she has his attention span_ Lindsay thought to herself

"Are we nearly there yet?" Lucy asked after a while

"Yeah, baby, home is just around the corner" Lindsay replied looking into the rear-view mirror

Lindsay turned the corner and stopped suddenly, there crime scene tape and then she saw Mac Taylor, Jo Danville, Stella Bonasera, Sheldon Hawkes, Adam Ross, Don Flack and her husband. Danny looked at the car that had just pulled up and he recognised it straight away. Danny waved to the car and Lindsay waved back at him, Lindsay quickly waved him over. Danny called Mac over.

"Mac" Danny called; Mac walked over to Danny and noticed the car.

"Yeah, Danny, and who is that" Mac asked still looking into the car wondering who that was

"It's Lindsay, can talk to her quickly?" Danny then asked

"Yeah, give that here" Mac told Danny pointing to the camera that Danny was holding

"Thanks Mac" Danny said handing Mac the camera. Danny walked to the crime scene tape and lifted it up and walking through it and up to Lindsay "Hey, babe" Danny said kissing Lindsay

"Hey, what happened?" Lindsay asked pulling away from the kiss

"Double" Danny simply replied looking in the back of the car he found Lucy

"Really" Lindsay replied

"It was Sophia and her mom" Danny whispered. Sophia was Lucy's best friend at pre-school, both Danny and Lindsay got on well with Sophia's mom and dad, Sophia also lived in their apartment building.

"What happened?" Lindsay asked

"Mugging gone wrong" Danny replied

"Right in front of our apartment building, where she will have to look" Lindsay said pointing behind to Lucy

"Yeah" Danny replied "and you can't get into the apartment" Danny added

"Urgh...I got frozen food in the trunk" Lindsay told Danny

"Do you want me to put them away?" Danny asked, "I can sneak in" Danny added

"That would help" Lindsay replied

"Okay" Danny said

"Mommy, I need a wee" Lucy said from her seat in the back of the car

"Hey, baby girl" Danny said poking his head into the car and looking at his daughter.

"Hey, dada" Lucy said "I need a wee, wee" Lucy then added

"I know, d'ya think that you can get to the lab, coz we're gonna be here for a while" Danny said "I better get back, so you can get her to the loo and so then I won't lose my job" Danny said, he kissed Lindsay on the cheek and said bye to Lucy. Danny went round to the back of the car and got the bag and then made his way to crime scene. He turned around and winked at Lindsay who returned it.

Lindsay turned the car around and headed off to the lab. Danny walked back to the crime scene and looked at the two bodies still on the floor. _Who would do such a thing?_ Danny thought. Danny saw Mac and asked him if he could pop into his apartment to put food away, Mac nodded and Danny went into the apartment and put the food away. He then went back to processing the scene.

* * *

><p>Lindsay pulled into the crime lab parking lot and got out and unbuckled Lucy. They were in the lift Lucy started to talk again.<p>

"I need a wee, wee mommy" Lucy said

"We are baby" Lindsay said picking Lucy up.

"But why are we at the lab?" Lucy asked

"Coz Daddy, and everyone else are working and we can't get into out apartment" Lindsay said

"Oh, okay" Lucy said as she put her head on Lindsay's shoulder. The doors opened on the 34th floor and Lindsay rushed Lucy to the toilet. When Lucy finished they walked to Lindsay office. Lindsay sat down on her chair when Lucy sat on the couch behind her desk. There was a knock at the door and a woman stood there.

"I'm looking for detective Taylor" the woman said with a smile on her face. Lindsay stood up with a smile on her face too.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go, the 16 chapter (celebrate) sorry it took so long.<strong>

**I wonder who that woman is?**

**Reviews will be loved thanks **

**See ya next chapter**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello again, thanks to all that have reviewed my last chapters and all of the ones before that. I just really want to say a HUGE thanks to **Delaney007 **and everyone else that reviewed you are the ones that make me write more. So I hope that you all like this chapter. Sorry that it took so long to upload but I have been enjoying myself on holiday :) **

**So here is the next chapter hope that you guys enjoy it**

* * *

><p>"Heyy, long time no see" said the woman with long curly hair.<p>

"Yea, I see that you have not changed a bit" Lindsay said standing up from her chair.

"Yeah, nor have you" the woman told her

"well I have gained weight since I am pregnant again" Lindsay told her putting

"I'm gonna guess that this is Lucy?" She said pointing to the couch that had Lucy sitting on playing with her teddy.

"Yep, that is her" Lindsay replied with a smile on her face

"How old is she now?" The lady asked

"She is 3" Lindsay told the woman

"So do you know where I can find Detective Taylor?" The woman asked Lindsay

"There" Lindsay said as she pointed to the lifts where Mac and Danny just got off of.

"Okay, thanks, see ya later" The taller woman said and walked away towards Mac and Danny

Mac and Danny had just got off of the lift when a tall woman approached them.

"Detective Taylor?" she asked looking at Danny

"Nope, he is Taylor" Danny answered back

"I'm here about the job" she said

"Okay, come into my office" Mac told her walking into his office "process the evidence Mac then added

"Alright boss" Danny said as he made his way to trace.

"Okay, I'm gonna guess that you are Jenny Hodges?" Mac said to the woman sitting opposite to him in a leather chair.

"Yep, that is me" Jenny said, Mac and Jenny started talking about the job and the jobs that she has had previously.

* * *

><p>Danny walked into trace and saw Sheldon Hawkes.<p>

"Heyy, have you seen the woman that Mac is talking to?" Danny said pointing to Mac's office where he was talking to Jenny, Danny looked around the labs and saw Lindsay with Lucy on her lap, "She's pretty hot too" Danny added

"Dude, you have a wife" Sheldon told Danny

"I know, hence why I looked around the lab before I said it" Danny then told Hawkes

"I wonder what Lindsay were to do if she heard you?" Hawkes wondered

"She would either kill me or make me sleep on the couch" Danny said, Danny's face fell and Hawkes noticed it

"What's wrong?" Hawkes wondered

"I just thought of something FAR more worse she could do" Danny said wide eyed

"What's that?" Hawkes asked

"She might ban sex" Danny told Sheldon. Sheldon just laughed and got back to work.

"You and sex" Lindsay laughed wrapping her hands around Danny's waist from behind and kissed his back "and may I add, why might I ban it?" Lindsay then added

"Urm...nothing babe" Danny replied quickly

"Uh, hu" Lindsay simply replied

"mommy" Lucy said from the door of trace

Lindsay, Danny and Hawkes looked at Lucy, but Lindsay spoke up "Yeah baby girl"

"I hungrwey" Lucy told her mom

"How about when I finish processing this evidence you, me and mommy can go out to eat, yeah?" Danny offered

"I like it, what about you Luce?" Lindsay asked

"Yeah, cans we have pizza?, coz me and mommy didn't eat any" Lucy then said

"Yeah, daddy can do with some pizza" Danny said

"I could do with pizza two" Sheldon added

"Pizza, I'm in" Flack piped in

"Only if you pay" Danny told Flack

"Fine, the usual for me" Flack said pulling out a black wallet from his back pocket and handing Danny a $20 bill

"Thanks" Danny said as he accepted the money.

"And me" Sheldon said "I'll give you the money later, kinda got gloves on" Sheldon then added

"Okay" Danny replied, then walked out the door with Lindsay and Lucy

"So you're not gonna help with the evidence?" Sheldon asked

"Nope, I'm getting food" Danny said as the Messer family walked to wards the lifts "Hey, Sheldon, what do you want?" Danny shouted

"Just get me a pepperoni with extra cheese" Sheldon shouted back

"Got it" Danny said walking into the lift with his wife and child.

Danny, Lindsay and Lucy all walked into the lift.

"What do you want to eat?" Lindsay asked her daughter

"Pepperoni, cheese, and sausage" Lucy told her mother

"Okay, what about you babe?" Danny asked his wife

"The usual" Lindsay replied

"Okay, anything else, pickles maybe?" Danny asked, jokingly

"No, not today?" Lindsay replied

"Good" Danny said putting his hand on Lindsay's little bump.

Lindsay put her hand on top of her husband's hand. Lindsay felt a small hand on top of her hand. Lindsay moved Lucy's hand to a part where there were no hands, as soon as Lucy's hand was there, Lindsay felt a flutter in her stomach. Danny and Lindsay looked at Lucy's face.

"That was the babies kicking" Lindsay said

"Does the babies not like me?" Lucy asked tears in her eyes

"Yeah, Luce, The babies loves you coz you are their big sister" Danny told her putting his hand at the back of her head

"The babies kicked you because they wanted to let you and mommy know that they are alright" Lindsay told Lucy.

"Okay" Lucy said "Hellos babies, I'm yours bigs sister Lucy" Lucy said to Lindsay's belly. Danny and Lindsay were looking at Lucy with big grins on their faces.

The lift doors opened and on walked Adam, Stella and Jo.

"Hello, little miss" Adam said to Lucy

"Hello Adam" Lucy said with a big toothy grin "Were gettin' pizza" Lucy told Adam

"That sounds nice" Adam told Lucy

"Were going on pizza trip" Lindsay told the group of people

"You guys want anything?" Danny asked

"Yeah, can you get me spicy chicken" Stella asked

"Yeah, what 'bout two" Danny asked

"Hawaiian for me" Jo said "Thanks Danny" Jo added

"Thanks okay" Danny said "What about you Adam?" Danny added

"Urm...chicken and mushroom for me" Adam told Danny

"Yeah, do you know what Mac wants?" Danny asked

"Just get his usual" Stella said

They all went their separate ways, Danny, Lindsay, and Lucy went to get the pizzas and Stella, Jo and Adam got into the lift to the lab.

Danny, Lindsay and Lucy walked into the pizza place and ordered all of their pizzas. The person on the till gave their pizzas and Danny the man the money for them. The trio made their way to the lab.

They got to the lab and got everyone into the break room to have their pizzas. Mac, Sheldon, Stella, Jo, Adam, Flack, Danny, Lindsay, Lucy and Jenny were all sitting in the room. Everyone was confused, why was this person sitting with us, finally Mac spoke up

"Everyone this is Jenny Hodges, she will be working with us" Mac said everyone said their hellos and Jenny sat down next Lindsay, Lindsay and Jenny started to make a long conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>Well here is this chapter please review :)<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello. So here is the next chapter. Enjoy. Sorry for the long wait, got caught up in staying after school, homework and watching CSI NY. So here is chapter 18.**

"I see you two are getting along well" Mac said to Lindsay and Jenny

"Do you two already know each other?" Don said

"This people is my big sister" Lindsay told everyone

Everyone looked at each other and then they looked at Lindsay and Jenny

"You two are sisters?" Mac asked

"Yeah" Jenny said

"Okay, but you two don't have the same last name" Adam said

"I'm married, so my last name changed" Jenny told Adam.

"Okay" Adam said

""right can we all get back to work?" Mac asked

"Yeah" Everyone said in unison apart from Lindsay

"Bye babe" Danny said kissing his wife's cheek, Danny bent down to Lucy height "Bye Lucy Lu" Danny said to his daughter, he kissed her head and stood up "see ya later" Danny then added

"Bye babe" Lindsay said

"Bye Dada" Lucy said to him

"See ya later Linds" Jenny said

Everyone left the room and just left Lindsay and Lucy in the break room

"So baby girl what are we going to do?" Lindsay asked Lucy

"I don't know" Lucy said putting another slice of pizza in her mouth "Mommy, I full" Lucy then added.

Lindsay looked at Lucy's pizza box and saw that there was only 1 slice left "Do you want to save that for later?" Lindsay asked Lucy

"Cold pizza?" Lucy asked

"Yeah" Lindsay said

"Yeah, I love cold pizza" Lucy said

"Same here" Lindsay told Lucy "So what do you want to do?" Lindsay asked Lucy.

"Urm...pway on computor" Lucy told her mom

"Dressing up games?" Lindsay asked Lucy

"Yeah" Lucy replied as Lindsay was standing up. Lindsay help her hand out to her daughter and Lucy took it. They walk together hand in hand to Lindsay's office that she shared with Jo. Lindsay turned on her computer and put Lucy's favourite dressing up game on. Lindsay grabbed a case file that was on her desk and sat on the sofa that was in the back of the office. Lindsay started to read the file when she heard a knock on the door. Lindsay looked up and saw Danny walking in.

"What cha doin'?" Danny asked

"Reading a case file, why?" Lindsay answered and asked

"Just wonderin'" Danny said walking behind Lucy and placing a kiss on the top of her head. "And you shouldn't be doing that" Danny added

"Why not?" Lindsay asked

"Coz, you not supposed to be working" Danny simply said

"Okay, but I do not want to have a whole load of paperwork when I get back to work." Lindsay said reading the case file.

Danny didn't have a comeback to that, he simply took the case file off of Lindsay and put it at the back of her desk.

"Do you really think that I won't be able to grab that?" Lindsay asked

"No, I think you can, I just don't know where to put it" Danny said thinking where to put it. "Maybe I will put it in the men's bathrooms" Danny then added

"You think that I won't go in there?" Lindsay asked, disgust on her face

"Nope" Danny simply said

"I'm so glad that you know me well, I would _never_ go in there" Lindsay told Danny, she emphasised the never.

"Good" Danny said as he picked up the case file and went away

"Wait, are you actually going to do that?" Lindsay asked looking at the back of her husband's retreating form.

Danny turned around and shouted "Yep"

"Grosse" Lindsay mumbled to herself and got another case file up from her desk where Lucy was sitting.

"Mommy?" Lucy questioned

"Yeah, baby" Lindsay answered leaning on her desk

"What does this say?" Lucy asked

"Urm… that is a message from your daddy" Lindsay sad leaning over her daughter to replied.

_ : No working, remember Montana_

_ : Okay, fine you win_

_ : So what do you say when Lucy got sleep we go and have sex?_

_ : Keep it clean_

_ : Why, you like it when I get straight to the point_

_ : I know I do, but no when Lucy is right next to me_

_ : Oh, well shield her eyes and, I have got to go now, work to be done, love you xx_

_ : Okay, Love you too xx_

Danny got back to work and Lindsay got back to doing her paperwork. After about 30 minutes later Lindsay woke up from her little nap, to see Lucy and Danny looking over her

"Ya, fell asleep babe" Danny said holding his hand out to her, Lindsay took his hand and sat up, Lucy then sat on Lindsay lap. Then all of a sudden she remembered what she wanted to ask her dad.

"Daddy" Lucy asked

"Yeah" Danny replied looking at his 3 year old

"Where do babies come from" Lucy asked, Lindsay had to bite her tongue so the laugh wouldn't come out.

"What…Err…Ask you mother" Danny told her

"I did, she said to ask you" Lucy told him

"She did, did she?" Danny asked looking at Lindsay

"Way to go, rat out your mom" Lindsay said sarcastically

Lucy looked at her mom with a huge grin on her face

"Well Daddy, where do babies come from?" Lucy asked again

"Well the urm…baby's come from mommy's belly" Danny told his 3 year old daughter

"okay, how does the babies get there?" Lucy asked

"Well, when mommy's and daddy's love each other then they do something that only mommy's and daddy's are allowed to do" Danny replied thoughtfully.

"Why?" Lucy asked

"Because if mommy and daddy didn't then we wouldn't have you now" Lindsay told her daughter.

"Okay" Lucy said simply, she then turned and got on with the dressing up game that she was playing on Lindsay's computer.

"That was close" Danny mumbled to Lindsay

"Well at least she kinda knows" Lindsay mumbled back to Danny, "So are we going to do what we do best tonight?" Lindsay then added.

"You bet" Danny agreed quickly.

Danny got back to work and left Lindsay ad Lucy in her shared office.

**There we go chapter 18, hope you all enjoyed it. Please review, I love reading all of the reviews that I get.**


	19. Chapter 19

**So, sorry that it took a long time, I've just been so busy with revising for my exams and I haven't been able to write any more on this chapter, unless it is in either my English class or my science class.**

**Well thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter, favourited my story and also followed. **

**Anyway on with this chapter**

**I now give you chapter 19…**

Danny was in interrogation, they had found a suspect to their case from Sophia and her mom's case, and it turned out to be Sophia's father that Danny was interrogating.

"I can't believe that you are accusing me of killing my wife and daughter" Jackson yelled "Why would I kill my world?" Jackson then added

"Well all of the evidence points at you, your alibi don't check out, and the fact that we found the gun that was to kill them both was found in your car with blood on your top that was found in there" Danny told Jackson as he sat down opposite him.

"I have got no explanation for that" Jackson told Danny "But I do know that I didn't kill them" Jackson pleaded.

"Okay, can you tell us where you really were at the time of the murder?" Danny asked

"I…urm…I did it alright, she cheated on me, time and time again, I couldn't take it anymore" Jackson yelled "Yesterday, she told me Sophia wasn't mine" Jackson then added more calmly.

"So, you killed them both?" Flack asked confused

"I didn't mean too, I was leaning out of the window and then the gun went off" Jackson told them

"So you were just leaning out of a window with a gun in your hand?" Danny asked making sure he heard right.

"Yeah, I know that it sounds stupid, but that is what happened" Jackson told them both.

"Okay" Don said before nodding his head to the uniform outside. The uniform came in and handcuffed Jackson and lead him away.

"All because the wife cheated, Man would you kill Lindsay if she cheated?" Don asked

"Na, she wouldn't cheat" Danny told Don walking out of interrogation.

"Yeah but if she did cheat on you and you weren't a cop?" Don asked interested in Danny's answer

"No, like I said she wouldn't cheat, I mean look at me, why would she cheat?" Danny said getting into the lift and going to the 34th floor. Before the doors shut Don put his hand through and opened the doors and got in.

When Danny and Don got to their floor they pushed through people to get to the doors before they close again. Danny and Don both went the same way, to find Lindsay

"Heyy, babe" Danny said pressing a kiss to Lindsay's head

"Heyy" Lindsay replied

"Lindsay, may I ask a question?" Don asked Lindsay

"Sure" was Lindsay's reply

"If Danny ever cheated on you, would you kill him?" Don asked

"No, he wouldn't cheat" Lindsay replied. Danny started to smirk at Lindsay's reply "What?" Lindsay asked

"I said the same" Danny told Lindsay

"Yeah, but if he did, and you weren't a cop?" Don asked

"You really don't know any other questions do you Don" Danny asked

"Shut up" was Don's response

"No, like I said he wouldn't cheat, I mean look at me, why would he be with another woman?" Lindsay told Don

"Did Danny text you or something?" Don asked

"Why?" Lindsay asked confused

"Coz Danny said the same thing" Don asked

"Ha, 2 great minds think a like" Danny said

"Anyway, can I kidnap Lucy for a while?" Don asked machining his way to where Lucy was sitting on the computer.

"Urm…Sure" Danny said

Don picked Lucy up from behind the chair "Can I give her lots of chocolate and sugary things?" Don asked

"No!" Danny and Lindsay both shouted

"If you do then you have git her tonight got it" Lindsay warned

"No sugar, got it" Don said walking out of Danny and Lindsay's shared office

"Okay, so I have no point in being here since we have finished the case paperwork can wait till tomorrow, so let's get you both home" Danny said grabbing Lucy's bag and putting his hand out so Lindsay could take his hand, which she did.

"Thanks" Lindsay said once she was stood up and had her coat on.

"Let's go" Danny said once again

"Where you going?" Danny asked when he saw Lindsay head for the stairs

"I wanna walk, hardly anyone goes up or down so we'll be on our own" Lindsay said pulling Danny with her towards the stairs.

"I like your thinking Mrs Messer" Danny said as he wrapped his hands around Lindsay's waist. They walked down all of the stairs and made it out of the building that housed the crime lab, Danny held his hand up in the air and a taxi pulled up to them.

Danny gave the driver the address to their apartment and sat back against the back of the seat, Lindsay sat as close to Danny as humanly possible.

The car ride was silent the only noise that was heard was the sound of the radio.

The cab driver pulled up outside their apartment building. Danny let Lindsay out and the paid the driver their fair.

In the Messer's apartment

"So what do you want to do?" Lindsay asked once Danny had shut the door

"I don't know what do you want to do?" Danny asked

"I don't know, that's why I asked you" Lindsay told Danny

"Well, since there is no Lucy, there won't be any interruptions so we could take our boredom to the bedroom" Danny suggested as Lindsay was moving closer to him

"I like you plan Messer" Lindsay whispered into Danny's ear.

Danny led Lindsay into the bedroom. They both started off slow but things got heated between them and things got knocked around the room.

**There we go chapter 19, again sorry that it took so long. I would love to know what y'all thought of this chapter, and just to let y'all know I have got plenty more for this story.**

**So until next time. Bye.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Heyy, guys so here is the next chapter, hope you all enjoy it. Sorry it took so long problems with internet and it was Christmas.**

**Just to let you all know, unless I get homework in the weeks then I will only be updating on Saturdays since I don't have this laptop anymore, but since it will be about once a week then I should be updating nearly every week. Thanks and enjoy the chapter.**

The next day Lindsay woke up wrapped up in Danny's arms. She was laying on Danny's bare chest; Danny's hand was wrapped around Lindsay with his hand resting protectively on her stomach. Lindsay felt the presents of someone else in the room, her eyes opened to reveal her daughter standing by the bed, her teddy clutched tightly in her arms.

"Hey baby" Lindsay said to Lucy "You wanna get up here with mommy and daddy?" Lindsay then asked

"Yeah" Lucy said nodding her head enthusiastically. Lindsay sat up on the bed and picked Lucy up and put her on the bed. "Is dada naked?" Lucy then asked

"No daddy's not naked" Lindsay replied

"Okays" Lucy said. She then laid down on the pillow next to her dad. Lindsay then laid down next to her daughter.

"When's Christmas mommy?" Lucy asked

"Urm...2 months and 15 days, why?" Lindsay told Lucy

"Coz I am excited" Lucy said with a smile on her face.

"Okay, now go to sleep" Lindsay said looking at the clock on her bedside table "It's 6:30" Lindsay the added kissing the top of Lucy's.

"Okay" Lucy said laying her head on the pillow, Lucy soon drifted off to sleep and Lindsay soon drifted to sleep as well.

Danny woke up at around 8 o'clock, he look at his watch and shot out of bed and started searching for a clean shirt and pants. Lindsay woke up from the noise that Danny was making.

"What are you doing?" Lindsay asked sleepily

"I'm late for work"

"Oh, Okay, I'm going back to sleep, kiss me when you leave" Lindsay mumbled falling back to sleep

Danny smiled at his wife; he loved it when she was sleepy.

Danny managed to get changed without anyone else waking up. He leant over and kissed Lucy on the forehead and then rounded the bed to the other side where his wife was sleeping. Danny bent down a placed a kiss to her stomach, and then moved and placed a kiss on her lips. Danny got up and went to work.

Lucy woke up and saw that her daddy wasn't there so she launched herself at her mother.

"Slow down Luce" Lindsay said sitting up in bed and pulling Lucy onto her lap, "So what do you want to do today?" Lindsay then added

"Go to the park and, and, and then go see daddy and, and, and then go have lunch then come home and play with my dollies." Lucy told her mom

"Okay, how about we eat breakfast first" Lindsay told Lucy

"Okay" Lucy said as she hopped off of the bed and ran into the kitchen, Lindsay got up and walked into the kitchen where Lucy was just about to climb up onto the chair that she pulled up to the counter.

"I don't think so, you need to wait for mommy" Lindsay said walking over to Lucy. Lucy put the foot that was about to touch the chair on the floor. Lindsay picked up Lucy and put her on the chair. "Now what do you want to have for breakfast?" Lindsay asked wrapping her arms around Lucy to make sure she doesn't fall off.

"Pancakes" Lucy exclaimed bobbing

"Okay, you stay very still while I get all of the ingredients for it"

"Mommy choco chip please"

"Okay baby" Lindsay said going to the cupboard to get the chocolate chip. They were soon making their pancakes.

Once they finished eating them they got changed and were out the door and hitting Central Park.

"Look mommy, ducks" Lucy said pointing her little index finger at the ducks, "Can I go and feed them?" Lucy asked, Lindsay handed her daughter the small bag of bread that she grabbed on the way out. Lindsay sat on a bench closest to Lucy and watched her feed the ducks.

"A little birdie said that they saw you coming in here" The man said to Lindsay

"What are you doing here?" Lindsay asked

"I thought I would come and surprise you"

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Lindsay then asked

"I'm on break" the man said laying a hand Lindsay's stomach.

**Dun dun dunnnnn… cliffhanger. Who is that man that Lindsay is talking too. And I know that it is short but I didn't want to give the man away just yet. Hehehe**

**Well let me know what you all thought, and thanks again for reading this chapter and all of my other ones.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Well I'm back with the next chapter. Hope you guys all enjoyed reading the last chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously <strong>

"_What are you doing here?" Lindsay asked_

"_I thought I would come and surprise you"_

"_Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Lindsay then asked_

"_I'm on break" the man said laying a hand Lindsay's stomach._

* * *

><p>Lindsay put her head on the man's shoulder. The man pressed a kiss to the top of her head. They sat like that for a while just watching Lucy play with the ducks.<p>

Lucy turned around and ran towards her mom. "Daddy!" Lucy shouted

"Hey, pumpkin" Danny said standing up and walking over to where Lucy was

"Why you 'ere?" Lucy then asked

"'Coz I heard that you and mommy were in the park, so I wanted to surprise you both" Danny said picking Lucy up

"Yay, me and mommy were going to go to work to surpwrise you" Lucy told Danny

"Oh, so now that I have surprised you and mommy, you don't have to go to work to surprise me then" Danny said, Lucy looked at him confused.

"We still go work with you" Lucy then told Danny

"Oh good" Danny said with a smile on his face while he sat down next to his wife.

They sat there talking for a while before Danny looked at his watch "I better go, if I want to finish the case before you get to work tomorrow" Danny told Lindsay

"Oh so your gonna let me do paperwork then till somebody comes back with a case, yeah thanks babe" Lindsay said sarcastically

"You're welcome"

"We go work with you now?" Lucy asked

"Nope, you and mommy get to spend time together doing girly stuff, while I have fun picking on your uncle Flack" Danny said with a spark in his eyes and a look that told Lindsay '_I'll tell you later'_ on his face.

"NO!, you do not make fun of MY uncle Flack" Lucy said loudly, both Danny and Lindsay looked at each other and started to laugh "I will be checking" Lucy then added

"She gets that from you Montana" Danny chuckled, he kissed Lindsay on the lips and then kissed Lucy on the top of her head "Love ya both"

"Love you dada" Lucy said

"Love you too babe" Lindsay added, Lindsay and Lucy watched Danny walk back to the lab "So what do you want to do baby girl?" Lindsay asked

"Urm…pizza" Lucy said happily

Lindsay looked at her watch, and saw that it was 11:30, "Alright lets go, then" Lindsay said putting Lucy on the ground from where she was sitting on her mother lap.

"Yay" Lucy exclaimed happily, Lucy started to skip down the path just in front of her mom. Lindsay grabbed her purse and walked behind Lucy.

Lindsay and Lucy were sitting in Lombardi's Pizzeria, eating their usual pizza. "When do you go to work mommy?" Lucy suddenly asked

"the same time you go back to school" Lindsay told her taking a sip of her soda

"When's that?" Lucy asked

"Tomorrow, why?" Lindsay asked

"Coz I like spending time with you" Lucy said picking the last slice of her pizza

"What about, when mommy has a day off and you have a day off then we can do something, just the two of us?" Lindsay suggested

Lucy's head snapped up at what her mother just suggested "Yeah" Lucy replied with a wide smile on her face.

"Okay, next time we both get time off we will have a girls day" Lindsay said "Now finish up and we can go shopping" Lindsay told Lucy

"I can't" Lucy said and looked down again

"You full up?" Lindsay asked

"Yeah"

"It's okay you don't have to eat it" Lindsay reassured her

"But I want to finish it" She then told her mom

Just then the waiter came over "Are we enjoying our meal?" He asked

"Yea, thanks, and can we have the bill" Lindsay asked

"Sure, and would you like a container to put the last slice in?" He asked

"Yes please" Lindsay told the man

The waiter went and get the bill and a small container to put Lucy last slice in, after they paid they got into the car and went shopping.

Lindsay and Lucy went around looking for new clothes and toys, they managed to go back home with tonnes of bags. The rest of the day was spent watching movies and baking till Danny came home.

* * *

><p><strong>Here we go a nice Lindsay and Lucy chapter; the next chapter will be Danny and Lindsay talking to about her friend. And Lindsay going back to work. <strong>

**So, the people that said Danny in their last review, your right (and here I was thinking that I would be harder to guess who it was) but oh well, well done you guys.**

**And thanks to everyone who has read this chapter. You know who you are (since your reading this bit) but thanks again and thanks to everyone who has read this from chapter 1, I honestly thought that it wasn't going to be this good. And the fact that it has turned out differently to how I wanted it to go (but it has turned out better) all thanks to the people that read and review this story thank you all so much. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Here we go, hope you have fun reading this chapter.**

* * *

><p>Today was the day that Danny and Lindsay were planning in telling Lucy about her friend.<p>

Danny had just came in from his shift to find Lindsay sitting on the sofa watching telly and keeping an eye on Lucy, hearing the door open Lindsay looked at the door just in time to see her husband walk through the door.

"Hey babe" Danny said as he shut the door and hung is coat in the closet.

"Hey" replied Lindsay. Danny walked over to his wife and sat down next to her, and Lindsay snuggled closer to him. Danny wrapped his arms around her and put his hand on her stomach.

"So, guess what?" Lindsay asked

"What?" Danny asked kissing the top of her head

"Well, I have decided that the next time Lucy and I have the same day off then we will have a girly day." Lindsay told him

"That sounds like fun" Danny told her, he then looked down to Lucy and sighed

"What's wrong?" Lindsay asked him

"It's just that, we need to tell Lucy about her friend" Danny told Lindsay

"Yeah, I know, I just really don't want to see her sad" Lindsay said

"I know you don't" Danny said to her "Neither do I babe" Danny then added

"Lucy come here please" Danny then asked

Lucy walked to her mom and dad, Lindsay picked her up and put her on her lap.

"Right, you know your friend Sophia?" Lindsay asked

"Yeah" Lucy answered

"Well, urm, she's not going to be going to school anymore" Danny told her

Lucy little smile turned upside down as she asked "Why, does she not like me?" Lucy asked innocently

"Oh baby, she still likes you, it's just that" Lindsay started

"You know when you fish died?" Danny asked, he waited for her to nod and then her continued "Well, Sophia has gone to look after them for you" Danny then added

"When is she coming back?" Lucy asked looking at her mom

"She's not sweetie" Lindsay told her. Danny and Lindsay both saw the tears in Lucy's eyes. Lucy blinked and a single tear fell down her face, Lindsay wiped her daughter's face free of tears and hugged her close to her chest while Lucy sobbed.

After a while Lucy's sobs turned into soft cry's and then she was silent.

"I think she cried herself to sleep" Lindsay said standing up "I'm gonna put her to bed" she then added

"Okay, come find me when you've done that" Danny said as Lindsay made her way to their daughter's bedroom. Lindsay came out of Lucy's room once she got her dressed and tucked in. She went to where she last saw Danny, the family room, when she saw that he wasn't there she decided that she would put the toys that Lucy was playing with earlier away, but that was when she saw that they already were away.

"Come with me" a voice sounded from behind her making her jump, Lindsay put her hand on her stomach just in time to feel one of the babies kick. Lindsay smiled to herself and walked towards the voice. "I thought that you might want a hug" Danny suggested holding out his arms. Lindsay walked into his embrace and buried her head in the crook of his neck, breathing in his familiar sent that she liked to call, Eau de Danny. Danny led them both to the edge of the bed and sat down with Lindsay on his lap. "So, what time have you got work tomorrow?" Danny asked

"Same time as you" Lindsay told him.

"Okay, so do you think that Luce will go to school?" Danny then thought

"No" Lindsay sighed

"she's not going to handle it is she?" Lindsay asked

"I don't think she will handle it" Danny said truthfully

"That's what I thought" Lindsay admitted

Lindsay let out a yawn and climbed into bed; Danny crawled up beside her and wrapped his arms around her. They both went to sleep ready for the next day.

* * *

><p>Danny and Lindsay woke up to the sound of someone crying. They looked at each other and got up and walked to their daughter's room, to see her curled up in a ball crying her eyes out, Danny and Lindsay climbed onto her bed and cuddled her. They both were whispering soothing words into Lucy's ear, about 10 minutes later Lucy was fast asleep again.<p>

"I don't think she'll be able to do a full day at school" Lindsay told Danny

"What do you want to do?" Danny asked

"Take her with us to work, I mean, I'm gonna be in the lab all day so she can stay with me" Lindsay told Danny

"Yeah, you okay with that?" Danny wondered

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't" Lindsay joked

"I'm gonna take her back to our bed, you coming to get 5 hours sleep?" Danny asked taking Lucy out of Lindsay's arms

"Yeah, I just wanna get a drink" Lindsay said as she stood and went to the kitchen to get a drink, while she was there she called Mac's office.

"Taylor" Mac answered

"Hey Mac, just wanted to let you know that Lucy will be coming with us to work tomorrow" Lindsay told him

"Why?" Mac then asked

"We told her about her friend, Sophia, dying and she broke down this morning, and we just don't want to leave her" Lindsay told Mac

"Okay, thanks for telling me, can't wait to see her" Mac said "I'll let you get some sleep, coz those twins are going to make you tired" Mac joked

"Yeah, thanks Mac, bye" Lindsay said

"Bye Lindsay" Mac said hanging up the phone.

Lindsay walked back into hers and Danny's bedroom and saw Lucy tucked into her father's side sleeping.

"Where did you go?" Danny asked

"I just called Mac, letting him know that Lucy will be coming with us" Lindsay filled him in climbing onto the bed.

"Okay" Danny replied as Lindsay snuggled as close to him as possible.

* * *

><p>It got to 8 o'clock and Danny woke Lindsay up so they could get dressed.<p>

"Babe, time to get up" Danny whispered in Lindsay's ear

"Meh" Lindsay said, as she opened her eyes

"Did you really just say _'Meh'_?" Danny asked

"Shut up" Lindsay moaned slapping him lightly on his chest. Lindsay got up slowly so she didn't wake Lucy up.

Once Lindsay was up Danny pulled Lindsay into a warm embrace. "Love you" Danny mumbled into her hair

"Love you too, baby" Lindsay told him.

They both got dressed and had something to eat. "I'll pack some things for Lucy" Danny told Lindsay, "you go and sit down, get off of your feet and sit down while I get Luce ready" Danny said as he gently pushed Lindsay to the family room, he gently swatted her backside. Danny went and got Lucy things ready in a bag for her and then he went and got Lucy to get her ready.

They all got into a cab and went to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there we go, I will love to know what you all thought about this chapter, next update will be next Saturday.<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Linds, long time no see" Sheldon said once Danny, Lindsay and Lucy stepped off of the lift.<p>

"Yeah, long time no see to you too" Lindsay said accepting the hug from Sheldon.

"So, you happy to start work again?" Sheldon then asked

"Kinda" Lindsay admitted

"What d'ya mean?" Sheldon asked

"Paperwork, not fun" Lindsay said sarcastically

"Oh, yeah that does not sound like fun." Sheldon said "That reminds me Mac wanted to see you Linds" Sheldon added

"Thanks" Lindsay said

"Oh, hey, cutie" Sheldon said bending down to Lucy

"Hello Uncle Shelly" Lucy said with a grin, Sheldon looked up at Danny, Danny had his Messer grin on his face.

"Really Danny"

"What can I say; she comes up with lots of names for people"

"Daddy, you told me to say it" Lucy said

Lindsay started laughing "You just got ratted out by your daughter."

"Yeah, I know" Danny said to Lindsay's retreating form.

Lindsay made her way to Mac's office, when she got there she knocked on the door and waited for Mac to let her in. When Mac nodded Lindasy pushed the door open

"Hey linds" Mac said looking around

"hey" Lindsay said confused as to why Mac was looking around.

"Where's Lucy?" Mac asked

"She's with Danny, why?" Lindsay asked

"That's why I wanted to see you; well I wanted to see Lucy" Mac then said

"Would you like me to get her?" Lindsay asked

"No it's fine, I'll just wait" Mac said looking at the door, Danny pushed the door open and in walked Lucy straight up to Mac.

"Hello, my little pumpkin" Mac said picking Lucy up.

"Hello Uncle Mac" Lucy said with a sad smile on her face.

"What's wrong?" Mac asked

"Sophia, looking after my fish" Lindsay said tears in her eyes.

Mac looked at Danny and Lindsay for help.

"The Sophia Marsh case, she was her bestfriend" Danny informed his boss.

"Oh, okay" Mac replied sitting down at his desk.

"So what do you want me to do?" Danny asked

"Help Jo with processing evidence, she will fill you in on the case, Lindsay you are only allowed in your office and the break room, got it" Mac filled them in "I've got Lucy, so you don't have to worry about her" Mac then added.

"Are sure?" Lindsay asked "I'm mean your fine with her?" Lindsay then added

"Yes, I'm fine Goddaughter" Mac said "Now, go"

"Okay, I'm going" Lindsay said turning around and walking out the door.

"So how are you little miss" Mac asked Lucy

Lucy sighed "I miss Sophia"

"I know sweetie" Mac soothed

"How do you?" Lucy asked

"Well, I lost my wife 13 years ago" Mac told her

"What was she like?" Lucy asked

"She was funny, just like you" Mac told Lucy remembering Claire "She would love to meet you" Mac then added

"Yeah?" Lucy asked

"Of course, who wouldn't want to meet you?" Mac told her

Lucy smiled her first smile since she got in Mac's office.

"There's the smile of yours" Mac said pinching Lucy's cheek softly.

"Uncle Mac?" Lucy asked

"Yes" Mac answered

"Can I have a lolly, please?"

"You want a lolly?" Mac joked

"Yes please" Mac went into his draw and got out a red lolly.

"Thank you" Lucy said as she took the lolly from Mac.

Lucy and Mac started to talk about all of Lucy's toys. They had been talking for about 15 minutes when Mac's phone started to ring. Mac answered the phone.

When Mac finished the call he phoned up Adam to look after Lucy while he went to a crime scene.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that it short but it is Tuesday so you are lucky that there is an update, just to let you know there will still be an update on Saturday.<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Well here is the next chapter**

* * *

><p>Adam walked into Mac's office and saw Lucy dancing around to a song that in her head.<p>

"Okay, Lucy, you will be spending time with Adam okay" Mac told Lucy

"Adam" Lucy said with a big grin.

Mac said goodbye to Lucy and walked out.

"So, what do you want to do?" Adam asked

"Shoulders" Lucy replied holding her arms out. Adam bent down and picked her up and put her on his shoulders. Adam opened the door and carefully walked out with Lucy on his shoulders. Lucy was giggling at all the reactions that they were getting. Adam walked by the lab that Danny was working in.

"Adam Ross!" Danny called making Adam slow down and turn to face him.

"What are you doing?" Danny then asked

"Urm..." Adam stammered

"Playing game daddy" Lucy told her dad

"Well, can you play a game on the floor please" Danny then said

"Yeah, sure Danny" Adam replied taking Lucy off of his shoulders

"Oh" Lucy said with a sad face

"Sorry, Luce, only Daddy gets have you on his shoulders" Danny told Lucy ruffling her curls.

"Daddy" Lucy said smoothing out her hair.

Danny laughed and walked back in lab where he was working.

"Come on Adam" Lucy said grabbing Adam's hand and leading him to her mom's office. Just before they got to the door Adam scooped Lucy up and flung her over his shoulder, Lucy let out a high pitch giggle that caught the attention of her mom.

Adam walked into Lindsay's office. "Hey, Luce" Lindsay said laughing at her daughter.

"Hi mommy" Lucy giggled "You can put me down now Uncle Adam" Lucy then told Adam

"Okay, down we go" Adam said putting Lucy's feet firmly on the ground.

Lucy walked over to her mom and out her arms out, "Hey baby girl" Lindsay said kissing the top of Lucy's head

Lucy just giggled and pulled out from Lindsay's embrace "what cha doin'?" Lindsay asked as Lucy looked through her little backpack.

"Dis" Lucy said as she took her colouring pens and book from her bag and held it for her mom and Adam too see. "Come on" Lucy said grabbing Adam's hand "Bye mommy" Lucy called over her shoulder

"Bye Luce" Lindsay laughed as she watched her daughter walk out of the room.

Lucy dragged Adam into the break room and looked up at one of the chairs then looked back to Adam. Adam bet down and picked Lucy and put her on the chair and got another one for himself and sat down next to her.

"Would you like to draw with me?" Lucy asked

"Okay" Adam said as he picked up a colouring pen and started to colour in the picture that Lucy had started on. Lucy and Adam talked and joked til Lucy's belly rumbled. "You hungry?" Adam asked

"Well it is her lunch time" Lindsay said walking into the break room with Danny.

"What do you want for lunch Luce?" Danny asked

"Pizza" Lucy told Danny

"Deal" Danny said

"Farther like Daughter" Lindsay mumbled loudly

"I heard that"

"I know, you were meant to" Lindsay said with a grin on her face.

"Alright, alright" Danny said as he picked Lucy up off of the chair.

"Daddy" Lucy said

"Yes" Danny answered

"Can Adam come?" Lucy asked with one of her sweet smiles.

"I don't know you have to ask him Luce" Danny told her

"Okay, Adam do you want to come for lunch?" Lucy asked

"Urm…"

"Please!" Lucy said with her little smile

"Alright, I'll come"

"Yay" Lucy said happily. Lucy leaned forward and nearly fell out of Danny's arms.

"Whoo Luce" Danny said repositing her on his hip

"I want Adam, Daddy"

"Okay then" Danny said handing Lucy to Adam

"Let's go" Lucy called pointing towards the lifts.

They all made their way to the lifts and then made their way to the pizza place down the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>So that it is short you guys. But hope that you like it. Please review and tell me what you thought about it.<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Heyy, I'm back. Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Here is the next one.**

Danny and Lindsay walked down to the pizza place hand in hand while Adam was holding Lucy and was walking behind chatting way to their favourite pizza.

"No, Adam, mushroom icky" Lucy told him pulling a face

"Why are they?" Adam asked

"They all slimy" Lucy then told him shuddering

"But there _so_ nice" Adam replied emphasising the so.

"No, there not, mommy are mushrooms nice?" Lucy asked her mom

"Nope, too slimy" Lindsay replied

"Why does my girls hate mushrooms, they amazing" Danny then butted in

"Thank you Danny another person that likes mushrooms" Adam then said

"It's Danny, he likes anything that is edible" Lindsay joked

"Daddy is like a hungry hippo" Lucy laughed

"What, you calling me a hippo?" Danny asked turning around so he was walking backwards.

"Yep" Lucy said with a huge grin on her face

"That's my girl" Lindsay said t her daughter pulling her shirt down from where it had risen up.

"You always turn on me" Danny said turning around "I just hope that one of them is a boy or both" Danny then added putting a hand around Lindsay's waist and resting his hand on her stomach.

"I hope there girls" Lindsay told Danny

"There gonna be girls" Lucy said "Boys smell" Lucy then added

"You saying that I smell?" Adam asked

"No, you, dada, uncle Mac, Auntie Stella, Auntie Jo, Sheldon, Sid, Uncle Flack don't smell, but older boys smell." Lucy said "And their mean" Lucy then said

"Why are they mean Lucy Lu?" Lindsay asked, opening the door to the pizza place.

"They always pick on me and, and Sophia at school" Lucy said with a sad face "Now they will only pick on me" Lucy said wanting her mom.

Lucy stretched out her arms and Lindsay took her off of Adam and sat down with Lucy on her lap.

Adam slid in, in front of them and Danny slid in next to Lindsay and Lucy. Danny rubbed Lucy's back and lent down to press a kiss on her head.

Danny stomach rumbled and Adam and Lindsay looked at him. "What?" Danny asked "I haven't eaten yet" Danny then added.

"Go get something to eat then" Lindsay suggested

"What does everyone want?" Danny asked

"Ham and mushroom, for me please Danny" Adam said

"Ham and pineapple for me babe, and the same for Luce" Lindsay said

"Okay, hey Adam, could you help me with the drinks?" Danny asked, Adam got up and walked over with Danny to the line.

Lindsay looked down to Lucy and moved her so she was sitting up straight. "You feeling better?" Lindsay asked

"A little" Lucy replied

"Good" Lindsay said "Daddy's got you ham and pineapple" Lindsay then added

"Good, no mushrooms?" Lucy asked

"No sweetie, no mushrooms" Lindsay replied kissing the top of Lucy's head

"Good" Lucy then said

"Do you want to sit with Adam?" Lindsay asked

"Okay" Lucy said, Lindsay put her on the floor and Lucy walked to the other side of the table and scooted in so she was opposite her mother.

They sat there for a few minutes talking when Danny and Adam walked back, the set the drinks down where they should go and then they sat down. Adam sat next to Lucy who snuggled up to him, and Danny sat very close t Lindsay who snuggled close to him. They sat like that until their food was brought to the table. They all ate talking about work and anything and everything.

**There we go, the new chapter, sorry that it was short but I had to go shopping and I can't get the laptop back till next Saturday unless I have homework. Hope you enjoy and please review. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Here is the next chapter hope you all enjoy it.**

When they finished their meal they all sat down talking and enjoying each other's company.

"So Luce are you going to go to school tomorrow?" Lindsay asked

"Nope, I stay with Adam" Lucy said looking at her mother.

"I think that you should go to school" Adam told Lucy

"No, I stay at the lab" Lucy said

"Luce you know that you have got to go to school" Danny told her.

"But why? I will be board" Lucy told them

"I know but the faster school is over then you can hopefully come and see me" Adam said looking at Danny and Lindsay "If that's okay with your mom and dad" Adam then added

"Yeah" Lucy said "I like that" Lucy then added.

"Good, so you are going to school tomorrow, no arguments" Danny then said

"Deal" Lucy replied

"Let's get going before Mac kicks our asses for being late." Lindsay suggested

They all got up and left the little diner and walked to their car that they left just down the street.

"How about if your mommy and daddy lets you then at the weekend then you can stay at mine for the night?" Adam told Lucy

"Yeah" Lucy asked

"Yeah, do you want to ask mommy?" Adam then asked Lucy. Lucy nodded her head.

"Mommy" Lucy said

"Yeah baby"

"Can I go round Adam's at the weekend to stay?" Lucy asked

"Adam has work doesn't he?" Lindsay asked

"Nope" Lucy told her

"Oh, what do you think daddy, can Lucy stay around Adam's?" Lindsay asked

"As long as he doesn't teach her any new language and makes her want to play on the computer then I'm fine with it" Danny told Lindsay looking down at Lindsay winking

"Okay then" Lindsay said to Lucy "You can go to Adam's"

"Yay" Lucy exclaimed

They walked to the car and got in and then drove back to the lab.

Adam needed to get back to work so once he was in the lab he said to Lucy and went to the AV lab. Danny kissed Lindsay and Lucy and got back to work.

"So that leaves us two then" Lindsay said picking Lucy up and walking to her lab.

"Yep, what are we gonna do?" Lucy asked

"I don't know, what should we do?" Lindsay asked walking into her office.

"Watch a video?" Lucy asked

"That sounds like a plan" Lindsay said walking over to her desk and sitting down "What do you want to watch?" Lindsay then asked

"Urm…The Little Mermaid" Lucy asked happily

"Yeah, let's see if we can find it" Lindsay said

Lindsay logged onto her computer and went onto the internet to search 'The Little Mermaid'. She found it easily and clicked on the link, and the movie started playing.

"Looks there mommy, the crab is singing" Lucy said happily

"I know baby, do you know the words?" Lindsay asked

"Kinda, daddy knows them better" Lucy said

"Daddy knows the song?" Lindsay asked curious

"Yeah, he sings it with me when we watch it together" Lucy told her mom.

Lindsay had the biggest grin on her face "Okay, let's watch the rest of the movie." Lindsay told her.

"Okay" Lucy said turning her attention back to the computer screen in front of her.

Soon the title screen came up signalling that it was the end of the movie.

"What now mommy?" Lucy asked

"What do you do?" Lindsay asked

"Colour" Lucy said

"Okay, go and get your colouring book then" Lindsay told Lucy. Lindsay put Lucy on the floor and she went to get her colouring book.

Jo walked in and saw Lucy on the sofa colouring in but Lindsay was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's your mommy?" she asked

"I don't know" Lucy told her

Jo sat down looking out for Lindsay.

After a few minutes Lindsay walked back into her office.

"Hey" she said as she sat down on the seat.

"Hey, where were you?" Jo asked

"Why?" Lindsay asked

"Coz you left Lucy on her own"

"Oh, I went to the loo, twins want to play with my bladder" Lindsay said laughing at the image that popped into her head.

"Okay, you got me worried for some reason" Jo then said

"Okay" Lindsay smiled and got back to the paperwork that Danny had given her earlier that day. They fell into a comfortable silence just working on whatever they had to do.

They were all quiet for about 2 minutes when Lucy all of a sudden spoke "Mommy" she shouted making Lindsay and Jo jump.

"Yeah" Lindsay said turning on her chair to face her daughter.

"Do I really have to go to school tomorrow?" Lucy asked

"I'm sorry baby, but you do" Lindsay told her. Lindsay saw the sad expression on her daughter's face and her heart broke knowing that was the exact look that she gave her mom and dad when she had to go back to school after her friend's death.

"But I will be lonely" Lucy said

"Come here" Lindsay told her

Lucy got up and walked over to her mother. Lindsay picked Lucy up and put her on her lap "I'm not gonna lie to you sweetie, but you will always feel lonely" Lindsay told.

"How do you know?" Lucy asked

"When I was 16 my 3 best friends were all killed and I had to go to school without them, and I felt lonely, and I still did until I met someone, guess who that was?" Lindsay told her daughter.

Lucy thought for a while and then shrugged her shoulders "Who?" Lucy asked

"Your father let me know that I wasn't alone anymore" Lindsay said with a smile, "But I always felt a little bit lonely until I found out that I was pregnant with you" Lindsay told her

"Will I ever forget her?" Lucy asked worriedly

"No sweetie, I still remember my friends" Lindsay told her

"Really?" Lucy asked

"Yeah" Lindsay replied "you think that you can go to school tomorrow then?" Lindsay then asked

"Yeah" Lucy replied.

**There we go, a little bit of Lindsay and Lucy. Hope you liked it and please leave a review if you have time.**


	27. Author's note

**Just to let everyone know that I may not be uploading this week since I have got a swollen finger and can only type with the one hand **** so if I don't upload then I am sorry but I should then upload 2 next week. But keep checking just in case I do upload. Sorry about this guys. But I should get back to you soon thanks.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews and everything you guys are amazing!**


	28. Chapter 27

**Okay, I am back, finger kinda healed. **

**This chapter is M rated, not very good at doing this type but I will give it my best shot. Hope you all enjoy it.**

**But there is no more CSI NY (unless there is a season 10(which we all want) so now I am sad, no more gettin up at 5am to watch it on the laptop. Now all we need to do cross our fingers, toes and anything else that people can cross to hope for another season, I know I will.**

Danny and Lindsay walked through the doors of their apartment; Danny was caring Lucy as she fell asleep in the car.

"I'm gonna put her to bed" Danny whispered to Lindsay.

"Okay" Lindsay whispered back walking the short distance between her and her husband "Night Luce" Lindsay said gently kissing the top of her daughters head. "I'll meet you in our bedroom" Lindsay told him walking to their shared bedroom.

Danny changed Lucy into her bed clothes and out her to bed, he then kissed the top of her head and said goodnight. Danny turned on her nightlight and turned the overhead light off and made his way to his and his wife's bedroom.

"Hey baby" Danny said as he opened up the door to find Lindsay lying on his side of the bed in nothing but a top of his. Danny just stared at her in amazement, the slight bump made by their twins making the top rise just that little bit higher.

"You coming over here, or what?" Lindsay asked

"Yeah, just give me a sec" Danny answered standing still

Lindsay just laughed at her husband "Why don't you come over here then?" Lindsay asked again sitting up and patting the bed next to her.

"Urm…Yeah" Danny stammered walking over to the bed. Danny climbed onto the bed and crawled over to his wife "You have no idea how sexy you are babe" Danny told her

"Why thank you babe" Lindsay said with a small shy smile. Lindsay pressed herself up onto her arms and straddled Danny's waist. Danny held Lindsay gently on her hips, his thumbs gently running soothing circles over her hips. One of his hands moved from to her stomach. Lindsay laid her hand over his and smiled. Lindsay then dropped down and started to kiss Danny, who replied by kissing her back. Lindsay ran her tongue along Danny's bottom lip asking for entrance which he granted. Their tongues battled for dominance, exploring the mouths that they knew so well. Danny's hand slid from Lindsay's stomach and around to her firm ass. Danny then rolled them over so he was on top of Lindsay. Lindsay started to unbutton his shirt; she pushed his shirt down his arms and threw it randomly across the room. Danny started to lift his shirt off of his wife's body. He then threw it behind him making it landing somewhere when his top was laying, Danny traced his hand up her body and palmed her sensitive breasts and Lindsay let out a soft moan.

"You like that huh?" Danny asked, his question was answered by another moan from Lindsay.

"Good" Danny then added

"Lindsay moved her hand down towards his jeans, she unbuttoned them and pushed them as far down as she could. Danny helped and threw them behind him. He didn't expect it when Lindsay grabbed his growing erection and slowly stoked him from base to tip squeezing him hard.

Danny rested his head on the and begun to breathe deeply "I need to be in you Linds" Danny panted

"Then why don't you?" Lindsay told him. Without being told twice Danny positioned himself at the entrance of her core. Danny looked at Lindsay to see if she was ready. When Lindsay nodded her head Danny slowly slid into her, Lindsay shut her eyes tightly as he filled her completely. Danny stilled and waited for her to adjust to his size before he started to move within her slowly.

"Faster" Lindsay cried. Danny moved inside his wife faster and faster. Lindsay's nails dug into Danny's arms as she reached her climax. "I'm gonna cum" Lindsay cried. Danny reached one of his hands down. He found her sensitive clit and began to hard circles around. Lindsay's eyes tightened as she felt Danny's fingers work their magic.

"Cum for me baby" Danny told her, he kept repeating them words in her ear until Lindsay's lips found his in a heated kiss. Danny felt Lindsay's inner walls contract around him massaging him until her coil broke and her orgasm took over her whole body. Lindsay started to moan against his lips as she reached her high. Danny made a few more thrusts and he exploded into Lindsay. After they calmed down Danny rolled them over so he was on his back and Lindsay was wrapped up into his body. "Wow" Danny said after a while.

"I know, that was so wow" Lindsay replied

Lindsay rested her head on Danny's shoulder and kissed his chest. "Remind me why we don't have sex every day?" Danny asked. Lindsay just laughed and snuggled in close to Danny. "I love you babe" Danny told her kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too Cowboy" Lindsay replied kissing his chest. Lindsay them moved onto her hands and kissed Danny gently on the lips Danny managed to find the bedding and pulled it up and around them.

"You want round two?" Danny asked

"Nope" Lindsay simply replied settling down on her husband's chest and kissing it again, the sound of his heart beating in her ear.

"Why?, I'm not good enough for you to do it a second time, or you just want to remember that amazing sex that we just had?" Danny asked; when he got no reply he looked down to find his wife asleep, with a contempt smile on her face. The sound of his heart beating strongly had made her fall asleep. Danny smiled and kissed the top of her head and made sure she was covered by the duvet; Lindsay snuggled into his side and pressed another kiss to his bare chest. Danny settled down with a smile on his face, one arm protectively over Lindsay and one had on the bump made by his two little angles.

Yes Danny Messer was a happy man; he had his wife, Lucy and soon the twins. And he had fun with all of them every day of his life.

**There we go, chapter 27. Hope you enjoyed it and sorry is it isn't that good, not good at writing M rated stories. But there we go. SO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**I will be updating once again on Saturday's since I can type a bit better.**


	29. Chapter 28

**Okay, I just want to say thanks to everyone that has reviewed any chapter in this story (thanks, you guys rock) and also I made a slip up, the first chapter or so said that Lucy was 3, she isn't she has been 5 throughout the whole story, sorry!**

**And also Happy Mother's Day to any mom's out there. **

**And last but not least enjoy this chapter.**

When Lindsay awoke the next morning, she felt Danny's even breathing tickling her neck his arm draped over her with his hand resting on her stomach. Lindsay smiled as she felt one of the twins kick her

"Stop kicking mommy" Danny said from behind her

"Morning baby" Lindsay said to him. Without even looking Danny knew Lindsay had a smile on her face

"Mornin'" Danny replied pressing a kiss to her neck. Lindsay looked at the clock that was on her bedroom table.

"We better get up and change" Lindsay told Danny

"But I don't wanna" Danny whined

"Up. Now. Dress before Luce comes in" Lindsay told him untangling herself from her husband's arms. Lindsay found the shirt that she was wearing last night and put it on. Danny looked over to Lindsay's naked ass as she walked over to their wardrobe and pulled out Danny's sweat pants.

"They are mine y'know" Danny told her

"I know, they are just so comfy Lindsay said walking out of the door swaying her hips a little bt more than what she usually does. Lindsay wlked into Lucy's room and sat on her bed. Lucy turned in her sleep and faced her mom. Lindsay reached out her hand and gently pocked her nose. Lucy scrunched her little button nose up, just like Lindsay does when Danny wakes her up. Lucy sat up and stretched.

"Yes mommy" Lucy said sleepily

"Time to get up and ready for school" Lindsay told her

"Oh" Lucy said laying back down

"No more sleep Luce" Lindsay said picking Lucy up and carring her to the dinning room table.

"Ever?" Lucy asked laying her head on her mom's shoulder

"No, not forever" Lindsay laughed as she sat Lucy down on a chair at the table. "You want pancakes?" Lindsay asked

"Chocolate chip" Lucy replied happily

"Chocolate chip, what?" Lindsay asked

"Chocolate chip please" Lucy said after

"Thank you" Lindsay said getting the ingredients out of the cupboards.

"Hello my baby girls" Danny said coming into the kitchen

"Hello Daddy" Lucy replied turning and kneeling on the chair, Danny bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Sit properly before you fall please" Danny told Lucy. Lucy turned and sat on the chair properly before Danny walked to Lindsay. "Thanks" Danny called over his shoulder to Lucy before he wrapped his arms around Lindsay's waist and rested his hands on her stomach. "Hey babe" Danny mumbled into her neck.

"Hey" Lindsay smiled "You want chocolate chip pancakes?" Lindsay asked

"Yeah" Danny asked

"Yeah, what daddy?" Lucy asked

Danny and Lindsay looked at Lucy. "She has a point" Lindsay said "Your supposed to lead a by good example for your daughter" Lindsay said putting 2 pancakes on a plate and walking over to Lucy and putting the pate down with a fork.

"Thank you mommy" Lucy said as she begun to eat.

"Yes please mommy, I would love a chocolate chip pancake if it isn't too much to ask" Danny said sarcastically. Lindsay laughed and shock her head and got back to making another pancake for Danny and herself.

Danny sat down on a chair at the table and started talking to Lucy.

"You ready to have school again, kiddo?" Danny asked

"Nope" Lucy simply said

"Just like your father" Lindsay said

Danny turned around in the chair and looked at his wife "So what's happening after school?" Danny asked

"I don't know, I only 5" Lucy replied shovelling another piece of pancake into her mouth.

"Do you want mommy to go and get you and bring you to the lab?" Danny asked

"Yeah" Lucy said with yet another mouthful of pancake

"Don't eat with your mouth full please" Lindsay asked walking over to the table with two plates with pancakes on.

"Thanks" Danny said as he took a plate from Lindsay.

The family of 3 all started to eat. Lucy finished her plate and went to brush her teeth; Danny And Lindsay went to get Lucy ready and themselves ready for school and work.

Lindsay sat on Lucy's bed while she changed

"Mommy can you help me?" Lucy asked her head inside the jumper she was trying to put on, Lindsay made the short distance to her daughter and helped her put the jumper on correctly "Thank you mommy" Lucy said to her mother.

"That's okay baby" Lindsay replied, Lucy finished getting dressed while talking to her mother about what she wants to do at school. Danny walked into Lucy's room as Lucy ran out into the family room and put the telly on.

"You can get ready now" Danny said looking at her

"Why thanks Dan" Lindsay replied sarcastically standing up and walking towards the door. Just as she was about to leave Danny gently grabbed her wrist.

"I love you"

"I love you too" Lindsay replied and then went and got ready. Danny walked out of Lucy's room and into the family room where Lucy was still trying to turn the telly on "You know you're not supposed to turn the telly on" Danny said grabbing the remote control and pressing a button.

"oh" Lucy said as she saw the telly switch on. Lucy walked over to the sofa and climbed up and Danny opened up his arms and Lucy climbed into his embrace.

"Look at you two" Lindsay said as she walked towards them.

"Join us mommy" Lucy suggested

"I have to make your lunch and pack your bag" Lindsay told her

"I'll do it" Danny told her getting up "you sit with Lucy" Danny then added

Lindsay said down next to Lucy and Lucy climbed onto her lap and snuggled up. Danny was watching his two girls from the door of the kitchen.

Danny walked into the kitchen and started to make lunch. He started with Lucy's sandwiches, peanut butter and jelly, he then got cheese and onion crisps, 2 chocolate bars fruit and biscuits. He then out them all in the little lunch box that Lucy picked out and brought it to her bag that was in the family room.

"And then she went to England for a holiday" Lucy finished telling her mom

"Danny finished packing Lucy's bag "All done" Danny announced walking over to the sofa.

"Thank you dada" Lucy said as he sat down on the other side of her. And then they sat watching kiddie programs.

At 8 o'clock they all had the coats on, Lucy had her bag, Lindsay had her purse with her cell, badge and her and Danny's gun in and Danny had it cell in his pocket and badge on his belt. They walked out of their apartment and onto the lift

They got into the car and drove to Lucy's school. When they got there Danny kissed Lucy goodbye and watched his wife and daughter walk away.

"Do I hafta go?" Lucy wined

"We have already talked about this Luce and you said that you will go to school" Lindsay told her "Tell you what, you go to school all day and daddy will buy you what you want after school, okay" Lindsay added wiping away the lone tear that had fallen down her daughter's face.

"Okay mommy" Lucy agreed

Lindsay kissed Lucy on the nose before pressing a kiss to the top of her head. Lucy kissed her mom and said goodbye and went to where her class were lining up waiting to go in. Lindsay stayed and waited for Lucy's class to go in and then she left.

Lindsay made her way back to the car to find Danny playing on his cell.

"Angry Birds?" Lindsay asked sitting down on the passenger seat.

**There we go, please review if you have the time, would love to know what you all thought about this chapter.**


	30. Chapter 29

"Really Angry Brids?" Lindsay asked

"Yes, Angry Birds, why?" Danny asked quitting the game and putting his cell back in his pocket.

"Nothing, just thought you hated that game?" Lindsay asked

"I do, just passing the time" Danny replied

"Oh, Okay, you gonna go or just sit here till we have to Pick Lucy up?" Lindsay joked

Danny started the car up and set off driving. "So, what are we going to do when we get home" Danny asked rounding the corner.

"I don't know, sleep?" Lindsay suggested

"That or we could y'know" Danny suggested as well

"Yeah, but sleep sounds more fun" Lindsay joked again

"What, seriously you want to sleep?" Danny asked

"If you haven't noticed but I am pregnant with you twins so I very tired" Lindsay told him

"Fine" Danny said "But I am doing something very nice when we get home." Danny then added.

"That I can do" Lindsay said as she put her head on the back of the seat.

"You alright?" Danny asked

"Yeah, tired" Lindsay answered.

The rest of the car ride was silent. Danny and Lindsay looking at each other every now and then. They got to the lab and Danny parked the car, they got out and got into the lift that would take them to the crime lab.

Danny and Lindsay got out of the lift and walked hand in hand to the locker room. They both got to their locker and punched in their codes. They put their bags and coats in their lockers and walked up to Mac's office. When they got to Mac's office they got assigned their cases. Mac made sure that Danny and Lindsay got put on the same cases.

"Let's go" Danny said as he and Lindsay went away from Mac's office.

Danny and Lindsay walked up to the crime scene. They met up with Flack who then caught them up on who the vic was and the witnesses.

They spent hours on the case looking for evidence that would help them find the killer of a 15 year old boy. The evidence led them back to the boy's teacher that killed him. The teacher confessed and was arrested.

**Sorry its short guys but I just couldn't find anything to write on this chapter coz I just have lots of ideas for the next chapter.**

**Please review and tell me what you think about it.**

**Next chapter will be a few months down the line**


	31. Chapter 30

**Sorry that I didn't update on Saturday problems with the internet. But here you go hope you enjoy and please review and tell me what you thought about the chapter at the end thanks.**

* * *

><p><span>5 months later<span>

Lindsay was sitting on the break room's sofa looking at a case file.

"All right Monroe?" Don asked walking into the break room

"It's Messer, Don" Lindsay replied

"It's just so hard to remember" Don said sitting on one of the chairs in front of her

"Danny and I have been married for 6 years" Lindsay said putting the case file on the seat next to her.

"I know" Don said "Anyway, how are you and the twins?" Don added

"We're good, they just feel like kicking mommy is a good idea" Lindsay said running a hand over her big stomach.

"They're kicking" Don asked. Lindsay nodded her head. Don got off of his chair and walked over to Lindsay. He looked at Lindsay with a smile on his face; Lindsay moved her hand away from her stomach and let Don place his hand where hers just were. Just as Don placed his hand on her stomach he felt a big kick.

"How ya feelin' my kids?" Danny asked walking into the break room

"Yeah, there're kickin'" Don replied. Danny moved from where he stood at the door and moved to where Don and Lindsay were. Danny put his hand on the top of Lindsay's huge stomach.

"Okay guys, personal space" Lindsay said after a while. Don went back to the chair that he was previously on and Danny stayed where he was. "Help me up babe" Lindsay asked Danny. Danny stood up and took Lindsay's hand in his and pulled her gently up. "Thanks" Lindsay said as she looked at the case file that had fallen on the floor, "Be a deer and pick up the case file" Lindsay asked Danny. Danny bent down and picked up the files giving Lindsay the perfect view of his ass.

"There you go" Danny said handing the folder to his wife.

"Thank you" Lindsay said as she walked, no waddled past Danny, she brought the folder down and hit Danny on his ass. Danny turned around and smiled at Lindsay's waddling form.

"Stuck up" Don joked

"What d'ya mean?" Danny asked confused

"You'd do anything for her"

"She's pregnant with twins Don, she can't exactly bend down" Danny then said

"I know but before she was pregnant again" Don said

"Shut up" Danny said walking out of the break room and walking into Adam, literally.

"Whoa, Messer" Adam said "Also sort your wife out please, she's goin' crazy" Adam added

"Where is she?" Danny asked

"Trace" Adam answered sitting next to Don

Danny walked to trace to find Lindsay looking into a microscope looking at some evidence.

"What ya doin'?" Danny asked standing next to Lindsay resting on the table.

"Proving Adam wrong" Lindsay simply said

"Okay, what are you proving Adam wrong on?" Danny asked confused

"Adam thinks that the Vic didn't buy the flowers that you found next to the Vic" Lindsay answered

"Okay, but if you want to prove Adam wrong then let me do it coz you're not supposed to be in the lab working evidence." Danny told her. Lindsay's head snapped up and she just looked at him.

"You think I can't do it?" Lindsay whined tears pooling in the bottom of her eyes

"No, I know you can do it, we just agreed that you were only going to do paperwork" Danny said pulling Lindsay into a hug

"I know, I'm just hormonal right now and board" Lindsay confessed

"I know, I know" Danny mumbled into her hair.

* * *

><p><span>3 months later<span>

Danny and Lindsay were sitting on their sofa watching Lucy dance to the soft music of Carrie Underwood. Once Lucy finished Lindsay got up with the help of Danny and kissed Lucy on the top of her head.

"I'm gonna go bed baby, nighty nigh" Lindsay said

"Night night mommy" Lucy said. Lindsay waddled over to Danny and pressed a kiss to Danny's lips.

After Lindsay waddled to her bedroom and laid down. In 5 minutes she was fast asleep.

An hour later Danny had just out Lucy to bed and just finished putting her toys away. He then made his way to his bedroom.

Danny silently changed into his bed clothes and got into bed. He snuggled closer to Lindsay and wrapped his arms around her, his hands resting on the big baby bump.

Lindsay slowly turned and snuggled closer into Danny. He gently squeezed Lindsay and kissed the top of her head.

They had both been asleep for about an hour when Lindsay's eyes shot open t the warm feeling now going down her leg

"Danny" Lindsay said "Danny!" Lindsay nearly shouted. Danny woke up to find Lindsay struggling up sit up.

"What up babe" Danny asked concern evident in his voice as he was helping her up

"My waters just broke" Lindsay announced

"Oh, we better get you t the hospital then" Danny said as calmly as possible.

"How are you so calm" Lindsay asked as Fanny helped her out of the bed

"I'm not" Danny admitted "Okay, your bag is packed and in the front room, you and get that while I go and get Luce up" Danny said, Lindsay nodded and went to get her bag while Danny got Lucy

"Danny strapped Lucy into the car and got into the driver's side. "You alright babe?" Danny asked as he started the car. He reached his hand out to her and she took it squeezing his hand as a contraction hit. "Just breathe babe" Danny said keeping his eyes fixed on the road and occasionally looking at Lindsay, the grip Lindsay had on his hand lessened.

"Thanks" Lindsay said to her husband

"No problem" Danny said with a smile on his face

"I'll call Mac when we get to the hospital, so he can take Luce" Danny told her reaching across and putting his hand on Lindsay's stomach. "Tell me why we decided not to find out the sexes of the babies?" Danny asked

"A surprise" was all Lindsay's response

They pulled the car to the car park of the hospital

"You think you can walk from the car park?" Danny asked Lindsay

"Yeah" Lindsay replied. Danny got out of the car and rounded it to help Lindsay out; he got Lindsay out and then got Lucy out and carried her to the entrance of the hospital.

Danny checked Lindsay and not long after Lindsay was on the maternity ward in her room. Danny just pooped out to call Mac for him to come and take case of Lucy.

"What did he say?" Lindsay asked as Danny walked back into the room

"He's on his way now" Danny told her

"Okay" Lindsay said

"How ya feeling?" Danny asked sitting on the edge of the bed and rubbing Lindsay stomach.

"Good" Lindsay said, after Lindsay closed her eyes and grabbed Danny's hand and squeezed tightly. As after s few seconds Lindsay released her grip on Danny's hand

"Painful?" Danny asked "Yep" Lindsay said. Lindsay attempted to move Lucy

"You want a hand?" Danny asked

"Yeah can you take her please?" Lindsay asked. Danny nodded his head and got up walking over to where Lucy was I the other side d Lindsay, when Danny picked Lucy up Lindsay shifted slowly over bit so Danny could get on the bed more. Danny got to his and sat down, he wrapped an arm around Lindsay and made sure Lucy wouldn't fall off.

There was a knock at the door and a nurse walked in. "How are we feeling mom?"

"Good" Lindsay replied

"Okay and how are the twins?" They're doing well as well" Lindsay replied

"Okay, let's see how far you have dilated" The nurse said Lindsay nodded her head and attempted to lie down. Danny helped Lindsay as much as he could and soon Lindsay was lying down.

* * *

><p><span>Lab<span>

"Okay Danny I will be there as soon as I can" Mac sad as he hung up the phone.

"Danny okay?" Don asked, the whole team waiting to find out the answer.

"Lindsay's in labor." Mac grinned and grabbed his coat and was out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and please review it won't take long, tell me what you thought about this chapter thanks again for reading it<strong>


	32. Chapter 31

**Okay guys I am officially happy right now, coz when my school comes back from Easter holiday I will only have 5 week, yeas 5 WEEKS LEFT OF SCHOOL!, so from May 20****th**** I will be able to update more regally (hopefully).**

**But now please enjoy this chapter and please review if you have time at the end, thanks**

Lindsay was lying in the bed. The doctor looked up at her. "Okay, you are only about 4 cm, so it's going to be a while so just relax."

"Okay" Lindsay replied. The doctor walked out of the room.

"Looks like we are going to be here for a while" Danny said adjusting Lucy. Danny moved Lucy to fast and woke her up.

"Thanks babe" Lindsay said sarcastically, Danny just grinned at her and tried to put her back to sleep. "It's not going to work" Lindsay added

"Mommy!" Lindsay whined

"Come here" Lindsay said holding her arms out. Danny lowered Lucy into her mom's awaiting arms. "Can you sleep now?" Lindsay asked. Lucy shock her head no "Okay then" Lindsay added

"Daddy" Lucy said

"Yeah" Danny answered her

"I spy wiv my little eye, something bein' wiv, urm…, S" Lucy said

"Urm, soft bed?" Danny asked

"Nope"

"Shoes?" he then asked

"Nope"

Socks?" Danny said looking at Lucy's little feet.

"Nope"

"I give up"

"Mommy, you go" Lucy said. Danny looked at Lindsay when Lucy got no reply.

"Mommy isn't going to play, she needs to sleep" Danny told Lucy when her saw that his wife was sound asleep, a hand on her stomach.

"Okay" Lucy said

"So, what did you spy?" Danny asked

"Sofa" Lucy stage whispered pointing to the sofa in the corner of the room.

Just then there was a soft knock at the door. The door opened and in came Mac and the rest of the team.

"Hey" Stella said as they walked in

"How is she?" Jo asked

"Tired" Danny replied. Lucy started to climb over him to Mac.

"Hey Lucy Lu" Mac said picking her up.

Lindsay reached out for Danny's hand as a contraction hit.

Danny rubbed his hand over her belly and whispered soothing words of comfort into her ear. Her contraction soon went away and Lindsay struggled to sit up.

"Hey Linds, you alright?" Stella asked

"Yeah, just want them to be here now" Lindsay replied

"You getting tired of the pregnancy?" Adam asked

"Yes and no, I want to hold them" Lindsay replied

"Same here, I also wanna know what sexes they are" Danny said

"Everybody in the room laughed until they heard a small yawn, they all looked at Lucy who had her head on Mac's shoulder

"You sleepy?" Danny asked, Lucy slowly nodded her head "You wanna go home or stay here?" Danny then asked

"Stay here" Lucy replied

"Okay" Danny replied

"They all talked to each other for about half an hour until Lindsay's nurse walked through the doors

"I see we have a crowd to see you Lindsay" The nurse said "And she looks like she is half a kip" The nurse added afterwards

"Yeah she is" Lindsay answered

"Okay let's see how long you have got left" the nurse then said. Lindsay laid down and the nurse told her to widen her legs. Lindsay kept her les shut and looked at every one.

"Do you guys mind?" Lindsay asked

"We'll be outside" said Sheldon as they all walked outside

"Thanks" Lindsay called back. Lindsay opened up her legs ready for the nurse to examine her.

"Okay, you are 7cm so you shouldn't be too long" the nurse said as she snapped off her glove and walked out the room.

"They are going to be here soon, baby" Danny whispered into her hair

"I know"

"You alright?" Danny asked as he noticed the tone in her voice

"I'm just scared" Lindsay replied

"What for?" Danny asked

"For bringing home two babies" Lindsay confessed

"It'll be alright you take one and I'll take one to" Danny told her

"I know but when your back at work I'll have the twins and then at the weekends when you're at work I'll have the twins and Lucy" Lindsay told him

"You'll be fine babe, you're a Monroe at heart, and Monroe's are great with kids" Danny told her trying to help her nerves.

"Thanks"

"Just relax and I'm sure that Mac will understand if I have to go and help out with the twins or Lucy" Danny told her

"I know" Lindsay then said, Danny cuddled her tightly. "Danny!" Lindsay suddenly sad loudly

"What?" Danny asked worriedly

"What about picking Lucy up form school?" Lindsay asked

"I'll do it" Danny soothed

The team then walked through the door waiting for the news.

"7cm, still a bit to go" Danny told them all.

Flack got a call and went outside. Soon after that he came back in and said that they had to go, everyone left apart from Mac who stayed behind to look after Lucy.

Mac, Danny and Lindsay started talking about the babies and about Lucy until Lindsay had to be taken into delivery with Danny by her side.

**Sorry it's a bit short but I had to revise for exams (how fun) but hope that you liked it and if you have time then please tell me what you thought about it.**


	33. Chapter 32

**I couldn't wait to write this chapter so here is it a week early.**

"Just one more push Lindsay and we will have the first baby" The doctor said to Lindsay.

"Come on baby, one more push" Danny said excitedly in her ear. Lindsay gave one more push and the sounds of crying filled the room.

"Congratulations it a girl" The doctor said "Don't get too comfortable coz here comes the other one" He said

Danny staired at the new baby his wife just brought into the world. Lindsay started pushing more to get the second one out.

"Danny pay attention" Lindsay screamed

"Sorry, just admiring our little girl" Danny said as he looked at the progress down below. "Your doin' good babe" Danny then added

"Come on Lindsay a few more big pushes and the second one will be here" The doctor said

"Come one babe" Danny said

"Shut up" Lindsay cried. Danny just rubbed her hand with his thumb tiring to sooth her. "We are NEVER having sex again" Lindsay screamed

"Whatever you want" Danny said

"I think we need to look into permanent contraception for you" Lindsay cried in a little break she had.

"Whatever you want babe" Danny told her, hoping that it wasn't right

"Come on Lindsay another big push then the second baby will be here" the doctor told them

Lindsay gave another big push and once again the room was filled with the sounds of yet another baby crying.

"Congratulations, it's a boy" The doctor told them "Would you like to cut the umbilical cord dad?" The doctor asked, Danny smiled and walked over to foot of the bed and took the scissors from the nurse and cut the cord, a huge grin on his face as he did.

Danny then walked back to Lindsay and place his lips on hers in a loving kiss. They were interrupted by two nurse's. "Would you like to have you children?" one asked, Danny and Lindsay looked at each other and smiled. Danny got given the boy and Lindsay got given the girl. They looked at their children and smiled. It might be difficult now but at least they have each other.

**Sorry its short but you have got something. So now you know what Danny and Lindsay have, now we need the names hehe. Please review and if you have any names for boys please tell me coz I have no idea what to call him.**


	34. Chapter 33

**Well here is the next chapter to the story. And can I say thanks to **CsiNY326 **who gave me the name for the boy.**

**I have also just started my Easter holiday so 2 weeks off for me so there will hopefully be regular updates from this story and if you are reading my other story 'Las Vegas Fever' then there will also be more regular updates for that story too.**

Danny and Lindsay was sitting in the bed holding their twins. Mac walked in and looked at the two. "You alright?" Mac asked.

"Yeah" Danny replied

"Linds, you alight?" Mac asked

"Yeah, I'm just tired" Lindsay replied

"Let's have a look at them both" Mac said walking towards the bed with Lucy on his hip. Mac put Lucy on the edge of the bed and looked at the baby in Lindsay's arms. "I see you had a girl" Mac said looking at the sleeping baby.

"And a boy" Danny said running a hand over the baby's smooth check.

"Congratulations" Mac said "Have you got names?" Mac asked

"Yep, for this little one" Lindsay said talking about the girl "She's called Jamie"

"And he is called Daniel James, or DJ for short" Danny told him.

"Can I hold Jamie?" Mac asked. Lindsay nodded her head and slowly handing him Jamie. Mac looked at the little girl in his arms and smiled at her, Jamie smiled at Mac and moved her arm up. Mac moved his hand to her hand and she gripped his finger and shoved it into her mouth and started to suck away. Danny and Lindsay looked at each other with a grin plastered on their faces. Daniel started to cry so Lindsay took him and started to feed him. In that moment when Lindsay started to feed him Jamie started to cry wanting food.

"Typical" Lindsay joked

"How d'ya wanna do this then?" Danny asked

"Bottles" Lindsay told him

"Okay, I'll ask a nurse for bottles" Danny said and then left

"Wow she has got a piercing cry" Mac said trying to comfort the screaming baby. "Good luck for when you take them home" Mac then added

"Why thanks Mac" Lindsay said sarcastically.

"Mommy what's wrong wiv her?" Lucy asked

"She's just hungry" Lindsay replied as Danny and a nurse walked into the room

"I heard that you want to bottle feed" The nurse said as she stood by the side of the bed.

"Yeah, they both want to be fed at the same time" Lindsay said simply

"Okay, well I have a pump that will take breast milk and put it into bottles." The nurse said

The nurse attached the pump to Lindsay and started it up. Soon there were 2 bottles ready for Jamie, since Daniel had already eaten.

Danny took Jamie off of Mac and took a bottle and started to feed her. "Thanks" Lindsay said to Danny.

Soon after both twins had finished eating and were now sleeping. After a while everyone from their team showed up to look at the new arrivals.

"Lindsay they are adorable" Stella said

"Thanks" Lindasy replied

"What are their names?" Jo asked

"The boy is called Daniel and the girl is called Jamie" Danny told them all.

"So since you have got their name, who's their Godparents?" Don asked

"Well, we would like to ask Stella and Jo to be the God mother for Jamie, and Don we want you to be Godfather for her. And for DJ we would like Adam and Sheldon to be Godfathers and we are having one of Lindsay's sisters to be his Godmother." Danny told the tem

They all looked at each other and smiled "Thanks" they all said in unison

"You're welcome" Danny said.

"So can we hold em'?" Don asked

"When they wake up yes" Lindsay said. And then as if on cue they both started to cry.

"I've got Daniel" Flack said walking to where they were sleeping

"I've got Jamie" Jo said walking next to Flack

Everyone started to laugh. They started to huddle around one of the twins.

"Enjoy the time alone" Mac said, looking at the Danny and Lindsay cuddling on the bed. Lucy was fast asleep on the sofa next to the bed

"Oh we will Mac" Danny said, he looked down at Lindsay who was now fast asleep on Danny's chest.

He kissed the top of her head and she snuggled closer to him.

**There we go everyone, please tell me what you thought about this chapter, and once again a big thanks to **CsiNY326 **who gave me the name for their baby boy. Please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter.**


	35. Chapter 34

**Sorry that I haven't updated for long time but I have been busy, and I won't be able to update next week since I am away but I will be back at the weekend.**

The next day.

Danny and Lindsay sat in their car. Danny was driving Danny and Lindsay home with their twins in the back of the car.

"You alright babe?" Danny asked looking at Lindsay briefly

"Yeah, just tired" Lindsay replied leaning her head against the window

"Go to sleep and I'll wake you up when we get home" Danny told her, Lindsay nodded her head and let the movement of the car drift her off to sleep.

When they got home Danny pulled the car into the car park and turned the engine off.

He looked at Lindsay and smile "Babe" He said softly "We're here" Danny said once Lindsay opened her eyes.

"Okay" Lindsay said quietly as she undid her seat belt and got out and went round to the back of the car to get one of the twins. When she opened the door she saw Danny on the other side getting DJ out of his car seat. She smiled at him and continued to pick Jamie up. Jamie fussed in her mom's arms but soon settled. Lindsay carefully shut the door as best as she could with her hip so she wouldn't want them. Danny locked the door and they walked to the lift. They were both looking at their one of the babies they didn't hear the lift doors open. Danny looked up to see the door opened.

"Lifts here" Danny told Lindsay

"Okay" Lindsay sad as she walked into the lift next to her husband. They rode the lift in silence. They got to their floor and it just hit Lindsay "We don't have anything for them to sleep in" Lindsay said all of a sudden.

"I'll pop down and grab their car seats and they can sleep there till I can get their cribs up" Danny told her as he opened their door.

"SUPRIZE!" their team shouted waking up DJ and Jamie.

"Sorry" Stella said as Danny and Lindsay were trying to comfort them.

"What are you all doing here?" Lindsay asked once Jamie had settled down.

"I just made sure you had everything ready for the twins; found out that you didn't so I got everyone here to help out with the nursery" Mac told them

"Take a look" Don said leading to the room just off of Danny and Lindsay's room.

Don opened the door and Danny and Lindsay walked in. One half of the room was a light blue with the New York Yankees logo painted on the wall, the other half was painted as mounting scenery.

"Oh you guys, this is amazing" Lindsay said as she walked to the crib for Jamie and put her down. Danny did the same with same with DJ.

"This is amazing, I knew you were doing the room, but not this good" Danny confessed

"You knew 'bout this?" Lindsay asked

"Yeah" Danny told her

"Acctually, Danny asked us to do it" Jo told her

"You asked them?" Lindsay then asked walking over to Danny

"Yeah, I knew that we hadn't got anything ready so I asked for help while you were in the hospital" Danny told her pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks babe" Lindsay said kissing him "Thanks everyone" Lindsay said turning around "But urm… we better go before they wake up again" Lindsay added

They all left the room and went to the family room and sat down and started talking.

There was a knock at the door and Danny got up and answered it, as soon as the door opened two little hands wrapped around his legs.

"Hi baby girl" Danny said as he picked her up

"Hi dada" Lucy said looking up "Momma inside?" She then asked

"Yeah" he said, Lucy ran in apartment and jumped up onto the sofa and hugged her mom

"Hi momma" Lucy said kissing her check

"Hi baby" Lindsay said kissing her back.

"Are the babies here?"

"Yeah, they're in their room" Lindsay told her "Do you want to go see them?" Lindsay then asked

"Yeah" Lucy said excitedly, Lindsay took Lucy's hand and took her to the room. Lucy's eyes filled in awe as she looked around the room "Mommy it bootiful" Lucy said as she walked around the room. "Can I have my bed in here?" Lucy asked

"No sorry baby" Lindsay said picking her up and kissing her

**Sorry it's short but here it is, please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter.**


	36. Chapter 35

Danny and Lindsay were sitting on their sofa with Lucy in between them, Danny's mom had dropped her off and then went saying that she needed to go so then she can make in time so she can make her dinner.

"So what are you and Lindsay going to do when the twins are older?" Don asked

"What do you mean?" Danny asked

"I mean are you going to move away?" Don asked

"I don't know, we haven't talked about it, why?" Danny asked

"Coz it won't be the same if you move far away" Don told them

"Aww, Don you have a soft spot for Danny" Lindsay joked

"Do not" Don said blushing a bit.

"Yeah, what are you guys going to do when the twins they're gonna need space" Mac asked

"To be honest, I want to move" Danny said "You know still in New York but somewhere where we can have a house instead of a cramp apartment" Danny told them

"Do you still think that you will work in the lab?" Mac asked

"I mean I want to still" Danny replied

"Lindsay, what about you? Do you still want to work in the lab?" Mac then asked

"Yeah" Lindsay said without thinking twice

"Good" Mac and the team said ion unison.

Just then there was a cry from the nursery. Lindsay got up and walked to the room.

"Why do babies make loud noises?" Lucy asked

"Because they want to tell mommies and Daddies that they want something" Danny told her

"But why don't they just say what they want instead of crying all the time?" Lucy asked again

"'Coz they can't talk yet" Danny told her

"Luce, did you know that when you were born you made the same kind of noise" Stella told her

Lucy shook her head no "No, I were a good girl, I didn't scream" Lucy said looking at her father with her Messer smile.

"You did baby" Danny told her, the smile on Lucy's face disappeared.

"I scweamed?" Lucy asked her face sad

"Oh honey, every baby screams" Danny said pulling Lucy onto his lap and kissing the top of her head.

"So I wasn't a bad baby?" Lucy asked

"No baby you weren't a bad baby" Lindsay said walking into the room and sitting next to her

Lucy's smile returned when her mom said that. "Which one was that?" Danny asked

"Your son" Lindsay said

"What did he do?"

"Smelly diaper" Lindsay said smiling as Lucy climbed off of Danny's lap and on to hers.

"Nice" Danny joked

"You can get the next one" Lindsay told him, Danny nodded his head. "So, why did Lu ask if she was a bad baby?" Lindsay asked

"She asked why babies cried so I told her and then stel said that she did it and then she asked if she was bad, then you told her…" Danny told her

"I know what I said, 'coz funny enough I said it" Lindsay said sarcastically.

"Ha-ha!" Danny said

"So, do you think that you will have any more kids?" Jo asked

"Nope" Lindsay said straight away

"That's what you said last time" Adam said

"This time I mean it, one of us is going to get done2 Lindsay told Danny "And it sure isn't going to be me" Lindsay then added.

Danny just looked at Lindsay in disbelief "I'm not getting it done" Danny told her

"Why not?" Lindsay asked

"I don't want it done; we just have to use more condoms?" Danny then said

"Whatever" Lindsay said "We are just being careful."

"Okay" Danny said putting his arm around Lindsay. Mac's cell started to ring so excused himself and went into the Messer's kitchen.

Mac came back in to the family room where everyone was. "That was Sinclair; there is a big case so we need to go" Mac told the team.

They all got up and put on their coats. They went to the door and Danny and Lindsay opened the door for them and said their goodbyes.

"Thanks again for doing the room everyone" Lindsay called down the hall.

Danny shut the door when both Lindsay and Lucy were inside. "You alright?" Danny asked

"Yeah, just tired" Lindsay told him

"Why don't you and Luce go take a nap and I'll join you in a bit" Danny told her, Lindsay just nodded her head and took Lucy by the hand and took her into the master bedroom.

"But mommy, I not tired" Lucy said with a yawn

Lindsay just laughed and put Lucy on the bed "Well don't yawn then" Lindsay said getting into the be as well. "Come here" Lindsay then said to Lucy. Lucy obliged and snuggled up to her mom. Danny finished putting the cups away after he washed them. He then made sure that the door and window were locked before he joined his wife and oldest daughter in bed. As he got to the door of the nursery he looked in, seeing his youngest son and daughter asleep in their crib, just as he was going to shut the door there was a cry, he looked back in and saw it was his daughter crying. He went over to her and picked her up and smelt the smell coming from her diaper.

"Do you need to be changed then baby?" Danny asked, all he got was another cry. Danny took her over to her changing room by her crib and put her down. He got everything that he needed to change her diaper. Once Danny got the dirty diaper off of her, her cries quietened. "Is that better baby?" Danny asked her. He put a clean diaper on her and held her until she fell back asleep. He then put her back into her crib once she had fallen asleep. Danny then made his way back to where he was going to begin with. His bedroom. He opened the door and walked in seeing Lindsay and Lucy asleep, he smiled. Danny got onto his side of the bed and got in wrapping his arm around Lindsay and Lucy. He then fell asleep, and the Messer house was finally all quiet. For a while at least.

**There we go, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me what ou thought about it.**


	37. Chapter 36

**Sorry it's been a while. School really make me tired. Just had my 16****th**** so had friends round, then it was my cousins birthday so went round hers, then I got watching Pitch Perfect (too many times, I got it on April 27****th ****and now I think that I have watch 8 times) So thanks for the reviews that I have got, thank you so much. So now I have only 2 weeks of school left so sorry if I don't update on Saturday but I need to get lots of school work done before I go on study leave.**

**So on with the story.**

**So this chapter it is set 2 year after the twins were born.**

* * *

><p>DJ and Jamie both woke up at the same time, Jamie stood up in her crib.<p>

"Mama" Jamie called

"Mamma" DJ called

Lindsay got out of her bed and walk to the twins room. "Why hello you two" Lindsay said as she saw the twins in their own cribs. Lindsay walked over to Jamie's crib and got her out and put her on the floor and then walked over to DJ's crib and did the same. "You two want to go to see daddy in my bedroom or go eat?" Lindsay asked

"EAT" Jamie and DJ said at the same time

"Just like your father" Lindsay told them taking their hands and leading them into the kitchen. "What do you want to eat?" Lindsay asked the twins

Jamie and DJ looked at each other and smiles "Chocolate pancakes with wots and wots of syrup" they said together.

"Okay, how about a little bit of syrup" Lindsay told them

"No" they said together yet again.

"Do not say no to your mother" Danny said coming into the kitchen.

"DADA!" They shouted together

"Shhh, your sister is ill" Danny told them kissing them both on the top of her head and then moving to Lindsay and pressing a kiss to her neck.

"How is she?" Lindsay asked turning around in Danny's embrace

"Still sleeping" Danny told her

"Let's keep it that way" Lindsay told him

"Yep" Danny said kissing her neck again "So what are you knuckle heads having for breakfast?" Danny then asked

"Pizza" DJ told him

"Mommy's letting you have pizza?" Danny looking at Lindsay

"Nope" Lindsay quickly said "They are having Pancakes" She added

"That sounds nice, can you me some?" Danny asked

"I already was going to" Lindsay told him with a grin

Danny turned and walked to the table where his two younger children were sitting. "So what are you two going with nana?" Danny asked

"Don't know" Jamie said

"Eat cake" DJ told his dad

"Okay, you are just like me" Danny told him

DJ just smiled to his father.

"Who am I like?" Jamie asked

"You, little miss, are just like your mom" Danny told her

"Yay" Jamie said with a smile.

"Mommy" Lucy said walking slowly into the kitchen.

"Why are you up baby?" Lindsay asked crouching down to Lucy's level

"I can't sleep" Lucy told her mom

"Okay, go to Daddy and get a hu from him" Lindsay told her, Lucy nodded her head. "Do you want anything to eat?" Lindsay then added

"No thank you, but could I have some water" Lucy asked

"Yeah" Lindsay said to her daughter, she left the pancakes and got Lucy's cup and filled it with water and gave it to her.

"Thank you mommy" Lucy said taking a sip from the cup of water. Lucy put the cup down on the table and laid her head on Danny's shoulder. Lindsay took 4 plates and put the pancakes on them and poured a little bit of syrup on them all and then took them to the table and put them in front of the twins.

"Thank you mama" Jamie said

"Yummy" DJ said as he began to put pieces of the already cut up pancake.

Danny stood up and put Lucy back into her bed and came back to join the rest of his family.

Once they had all eaten breakfast they got changed and waited for Danny's mom.

There was a knock at the door and Danny opened it to find his mom standing there.

"Come in mom" Danny said taking her bag of things off of her " The kids are watching the telly"

"Sticking your kids in front of the telly, Daniel, you should know better than that" Maria Messer told her youngest son.

"I don't normally, mom, it's just for today" Danny told her walking into the living room with his mom.

"NANA!" Jamie called running over to her. Maria picked Jamie up and hugged her close to her and kissed her forehead.

"Hello Jamie" Maria said "And what, I don't get a hug from my one and only grandson" Maria said to DJ. DJ looked around at his nana and grinned that Messer Grin. He got up and hugged his nana round the legs. "Now where is my other granddaughter?" Maria asked

"She's in her room sleeping" Danny told her

"Why is she sleeping?"

"She's ill" Lindsay told her. Maria nodded her head. DJ led her to the sofa and she sat down, Jamie still in her arms. DJ climbed onto the sofa and snuggled up next to his nana.

"Mom, Linds and I have to go" Danny told his mom

"Go, I'll be fine with these kids of yours" Maria said with a smile

"Thanks" Danny said. Lindsay gave Jamie and DJ a kiss and then went to Lucy's room to check up on her.

"Is there anything that I need to do for Lucy?" Maria asked once Danny had kissed his kids

"No, not really just make sure she has lots of water and when she wants something to eat then you can do her some dry toast." Danny told her

"Okay, you and Lindsay get to work" Maria told them.

Danny nodded his head and got both his and Lindsay's things together. When Lindsay came out of Lucy's bedroom she and Danny made their way out of their apartment and into the busy streets of New York.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading this chapter, and please could you review and tell me what you think about it.<strong>


	38. Chapter 37

**Okay. Sorry it has been a while guts, but I have been too busy revising for exams and now since that I am on study leave then I should be able to update quicker (I hope). So here is the next chapter.**

Danny had just dropped Lucy off at school and was making his way to the pre-school where the twins went. He was just about to pull out into the road, from the parking lot, when a car came speeding down the road and crashed into the side Danny's car.

Blackness was all that Danny could here, Muffled sounds of people talking and sirens. The faint cry of the two two year old in the back of the car. Then all he heard was nothing.

Police, ambulance, fire trucks and Lindsay raced to the crash.

Lindsay got to the crash and jumped out of the car and ran towards the car.

"Sorry m'am but you can't go in there" said the man the holding back the crowd.

"I have too that is my husband" Lindsay said

"I'm sorry lady" The man said again

Lindsay got out her badge and he let her past straight away. Lindsay heard her name being called and looked to where she thought she could hear her name being called. Stella was in the back of an ambulance holding one of the twins. Lindsay ran to the ambulance and climbed in and took Jamie off of Stella and looked her over.

"She's alright Linds, the one of the paramedics looked her over" Stella reassured her.

"Okay, what about urm DJ and Danny, where are they?" Lindsay asked looking towards the car.

"I'm not gonna lie to you Linds the paramedic that looked over Jamie said that DJ is fine just a few cuts and scared" Stella saw the releaf spread over Lindsay's face but then the horror came back "They want to get Danny out before they get DJ out though." Stella told her. Lindsay sat down on one of the chairs in the ambulance and just hugged Jamie. Lindsay suddenly looked up.

"Where's Lucy?"

"Mac's with her in the school, we didn't want to take her out and see all of this" Stella informed her. Lindsay just nodded her head. A paramedic came over to Lindsay and Stella in the back of the ambulance.

"I'm gonna have to ask you to leave, we need to get the patient to the hospital" he said

"I'm going with you" Lindsay said

"Are you family?" He asked Lindsay nodded her head and handed Jamie to Stella.

"When DJ gets out cuddle him and come to the hospital" Lindsay told Stella

"I will" Stella said moving out of the way so the trolley holding Danny could get onto the ambulance. Stella looked at the cut and bruised Danny. Stella made her way closer to the car holding Jamie close to her. She waited for the paramedics to get DJ free so they can look him over and so she can take him to his mother.

"Paramedic" One of the paramedic's called.

Stella looked at the car in shock they pulled the baby boy out and a paramedic looked him over. He walked towards Stella DJ in his arms.

"Is he alright?" Stella asked

"Yeah he's alright, he just needs his mom" He told her handing DJ to her

"Oh, I'm not his mom, I'm his aunt" Stella told him "His mom went to the hospital with their dad, and if you don't mind if they are good to go then I'm gonna go to the hospital" Stella said to the man. The man nodded his head and let Stella walk past him.

Lindsay was waiting in the waiting room for news on Danny. They had taken him for an x-ray and then taken him straight to theatre. Stella got to the waiting room and Jamie ran towards Lindsay. Lindsay picked the little girl up and placed her on her lap.

"Momma" DJ called and ran up to his mom.

"Hey kids, you two alright?" Lindsay asked

They both nodded their heads. DJ climbed up onto Lindsay's lap and cuddled her. Lindsay gave both kids a kiss on the top of their head.

1 hour later Lindsay was asleep on the chairs dreaming.

"_Mrs Messer" the doctor said walking out into the waiting room._

"_Yes" Lindsay said standing up_

"_I'm sorry, we did all we could, but it wasn't enough to save your husband" the surgeon told her. Lindsay crumpled to the floor, she had just lost her husband, her three kids had just lost their father. How could she live without him knowing that every time that she went to work Danny wouldn't be there teasing her, and every time she came home sad Danny wouldn't be there, she couldn't snuggled up to him at nights. She couldn't kiss him anymore. She felt as if the Earth will swallow her whole, she would do anything to get her husband back._

Lindsay's eyes flew open, her heart beating fast. Just then the surgeon walked through the two swinging double doors "Mrs Messer" The surgeon said.

Lindsay looked up and made sure that the twins were still sleeping and walked over to him " How is he?"

**There we go an update finally. Please review and tell me what you thought about it. Thanks for reading **


	39. Chapter 38

**Hello everyone, welcome back to my story here is chapter 38 (wow, I never thought that I would get this many chapters for one story) thanks to everyone that has read my story and reviewed and everything else. Please enjoy this chapter and please review at the end to tell me what you thought ****about it.**

* * *

><p>"Mrs Messer" The doctor said walking into the waiting room.<p>

"Yes" Lindsay said standing up and walking to the doctor "How is he?" Lindsay then asked as she got to him.

"He is fine, he pulled through surgery with flying colours and he is now in recovery" He told her. Lindsay smiled at the good news.

"Can I go and see him?" Lindsay asked him

"Yeah, come with me" The doctor said to Lindsay.

"DJ, Jamie do you wanna go see daddy?"

DJ and Jamie both jumped up and ran to their mom. "Let's go mommy" DJ said pulling on Lindsay's hem of her top.

The doctor lead them into a corridor and then into a room. On the bed that was in the middle of the room was Danny lying there sleeping alone on the bed. "Right, remember be careful with daddy coz he will hurt" Lindsay told the twins. They both nodded and Lindsay made her way to the chair that was beside him and sat down on it.

"Mommy, why is daddy still sleeping?" Jamie asked walking up to Lindsay and leaned against her.

"Well the doctors gave Daddy something that will help he sleep so he can get better but he should wake up soon" Lindsay told her.

"Why did the doctors make him go sleep?" DJ asked

"So he can get better so when he wakes up we will be able to talk and then soon he will be able to play with you two and Lucy" Lindsay told them both, just then there was a knock at the door and Mac walked in with Lucy.

"Mommy is daddy alright?" Lucy asked walking up to Lindsay never taking her eyes off of the bed.

"Yeah, he is just sleeping right now" Lindsay told her. Lindsay pulled Jamie, DJ and Lucy all into a hug and kissed the tops of their heads.

Half an hour later all three kids were sitting on a chair fast asleep. Lindsay's head was resting on the bed and her hand was in Danny's. She felt a slight squeeze against her hand. Lindsay lifted her head slowly, just in time to see Danny's eyes slowly open.

"Lindsay" Danny whispered squeezing Lindsay's hand once more.

"I'm here baby" Lindsay said standing up and leaning over Danny and looking him in the eye.

"Where are the kids?" Danny asked. Lindsay could hear the worry in his voice.

"There all fine, they are sleeping on the chairs over there" Lindsay said pointing to the three chairs that had their kids on. Lindsay could see Danny relax as soon as he found out that his kids very safe and fine.

"What happened?" Danny then asked

"I'm not really sure, but you got hit by another car and it seemed like you took it all since DJ only had a few cuts and bruises and Jamie came out shocked and that was it." Lindsay to him

"What about Lucy, did she see the crash?" Danny asked

"She was in the school with Mac, he made sure she didn't see anything" Lindsay told him. Danny slowly nodded his head.

"Can I have a kiss please?" Danny asked

Lindsay smirked and lowered her head down a pressed a loving kiss to Danny's lips.

"Eww" DJ and Jamie both said in unison. Danny and Lindsay both pulled away and looked at the kids. "Can I have a hug daddy?" DJ asked. Danny nodded his head, DJ pulled himself up onto the bed and slowly crawled towards his farther.

"You alright baby?" Danny asked his son

DJ nodded his head and then put his thumb into his mouth.

"You feeling better now daddy?" Jamie asked

"A little bit" Danny replied "Daddy is just a soar" Danny then added

"Okay, can I also have a hug?" Jamie asked. Again Danny nodded his head and Jamie did that same thing as what DJ had done. Lindsay left the chair that she was sitting on and went over to Lucy to wake her up.

"Lucy, baby" Lindsay said gently

Lucy slowly opened her eyes and saw her mom standing over her; Lucy gave a small smile to her mother. "Daddy's wake, you can give him a hug now" Lindsay told her daughter. Lucy's smile grew even bigger and she shot off of her chair and to the other side of the bed where Lindsay was originally sat.

"Daddy" Lucy said climbing onto the chair. Lucy couldn't get onto the bed since her brother and sister were on the bed taking all of the space.

"Jamie, move over so Lucy can get onto the bed please" Lindsay asked her youngest daughter.

"No" Jamie said

"Listen to mommy Jamie and let Lucy have a hug too" Danny told her

"No" Jamie said once again

"Listen to mommy and daddy Jamie, Lucy wants a cuddle with daddy too" DJ told her

"No, she nots get a cuddle, only me and DJ dessert one" Jamie said.

Lindsay walked over to the bed and picked Jamie off of Danny's lap. "Have a hug from Daddy Lucy" Lindsay told Lucy. Lucy climbed up onto the bed and Danny wrapped his arm around Lucy. Jamie started to cry so Lindsay sat down and started to cuddle her. Just then there was a knock at the door and the doctor walked in.

"I see everyone is up" He said looking at the family. "Okay, so now, we have found that you have got a hairline fracture to your collar bone"

"I wondered why that hurt" Danny said

"You had some internal bleeding but we sorted that out and you should be fine unless you do any lifting or any sexual activities" The doctor said to him. From the other side of the room, Jamie had now buried her head into the crook of Lindsay's neck, they hear a little giggle escape Lindsay's mouth. "And you have also shattered your knee but we have reconstructed that and we will but it into a plaster so you don't move it." The doctor then said "And that was it, from an impact like that you are very lucky to come out with only a few injuries, and now I will let you all be a family" The doctor said and walked out.

"Thanks doc" Danny called out. The door to Danny's room shut and then opened again, the whole team walked in.

"How's it going Danny?" Stella asked walking over to where Lindsay was sitting with Jamie in her arms.

"Yeah good, doc said that from that kind of crash there wasn't much wrong with me" Danny told them.

"So what did the doc say you had?" Sheldon asked

"A hairline fracture to collarbone a shattered knee and I had internal bleeding." Danny told them.

"Yeah, but he is still annoying" Lindsay said from the chair she was sitting in.

"So what do you know about who did it and why?" Danny asked

"Well we haven't found the person who did it but we have a name and we know that she did it on purpose" Mac told Danny.

"What?" Danny said

"What?" Lindsay then said

* * *

><p><strong>Hehe, cliff hangers, I seem to like them. Please review and tell me what you thought about this chapter.<strong>


	40. Chapter 39

**Okay here is the next chapter please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"She did it on purpose?" Danny asked<p>

"Yeah, I am afraid so Danny" Mac told him

"So you know who it is?" Lindsay asked

"No, not yet" Mac replied

"Then bhow do you that it was on purpose?" Danny asked confused

"We got a letter sent to us saying that if you didn't die then she will be back" Mac told the Messer's family "We are going to post Unis on your door and no one is getting in unless they have got a badge." Mac told them "And Lindsay we want you to stay with Danny so nothing happens to you or the kids as well." Mac then added.

Lindsay nodded her head. "So what have you found out about the case?" Danny asked

"Well we have found out that the car that hit yours was stolen, and we dusted the car for prints got some but no luck in AFIS and we got no hit in CODIS for the blood sample that we got from the car" Mac told them.

"Danny who have you pissed off?" Don asked

"I don't know, I know men that I piss off" Danny told him

"Well your not very helpfull" Don then said

"Right we are going back to the lab and try and get more evidence from the car and the letter" Mac told them

"Thanks Mac, bye" Danny said

Then the team left. "So we are stuck here waiting for this woman" Lindsay said. Danny just nodded his head.

"I'm sorry Lindsay but I have got no idea who this sperson is" Danny told her truthfully

"I know you don't even if you did I wouldn't blame you for what you did, all of the kids are fine and you haven't really got anything wrong with you" Lindsay toild him.

"I know" Danny said

At the lab

Mac walked into his office after telling everyone what they needed to do. There on his desk sat a letter. He walked over to his desk and read the top of the letter, it read _Detective Taylor from the person in car crash._ Mac pulled out some gloves and opened the letter he began to read what it said.

_Detective Taylor,_

_You know who I am, at least you should, and you worked on my son's case six years ago  
>I have nothing against you but that one Detective Danny Messer, he used me<br>and then he hurt me, and now I want to hurt him. Many people may call me crazy but  
>I know that when I am done with Danny I will be happy and I can live the rest of my life knowing that he no longer causing any other mothers this pain that I feel every day knowing that.<em>

_I know that you want to know my name, but I wish to not go to prison just yet, when this is done I will gladly give my name up, but right now just call me, Suspect 9. Many thanks; I will contact you in another letter soon. And I am not stupid enough to give it in myself._

_Say hello to Danny please when you next see him._

_Suspect9__._

* * *

><p><strong>There we go people, do you know who suspect9 is? Tell me in your reviews and in the next chapter I will tell you. Please review and tell me what you thought.<strong>**Also sorry that it is short I just wanted to update this story.**


	41. Chapter 40

**Wow, 40 chapters, i never thought that this story would get this far. thanks to everyone that has read, ****reviewed, Favorited and followed this story.**

**So here is the next chapter of my story, we will find out who suspect9 is.**

* * *

><p>Mac called Stella and Flack into his office to tell them what the letter said. Stella and Flack listened to Mac in shock.<p>

"Who is this person, suspect9?" Stella asked once Mac had finished reading the letter.

"I don't know, I am going to look at all of the children cases that has happened in the last six years" Mac told them "Stella I want you to look at the letter and try to get anything from it, and Don I want you to go to the hospital and make sure that Danny, Lindsay and the kids are alright." Mac then told them. They both nodded their heads and got to work. Stella walked into trace to see if there was anything on the letter that was sent to Mac. She looked for prints on the paper, looked at the inc. All of that work Stella got nothing. Finally Stella looked at the hand writing. Stella compared the handwriting to all of the children cases for the last six years. The computer was running and Mac walked in.

"Anything?" Mac asked

"No prints, no hits on ink and I am just waiting on the handwriting results" Stella said, suddenly there was a beep that indicated that there was no hit in the database. "And no match in the database" Stella told him.

"Detective Taylor" A uniform said walking into Trace. Mac turned around and saw the letter in his hand.

"Can you put the letter down on the table please?" Mac told the man, the officer put the letter on the table. "Did you see who handed in the letter?" Mac asked. The officer just shook his head no and then left Mac and Stella.

"Is that another letter?"Stella asked walking over to the table.

"I think that it is" Mac replied, Mac then got some gloves and put them on he opened the letter and read it out loud so Stella could hear what it said.

_Detective Taylor, I know that you would have checked my other letter for finger prints and compared my handwriting, but I am too smart for you, of course I did not write the letter myself since I know you have got my writing from my statement that I made when my 10 year old son died in the hands of Danny Messer. Talking of Danny how is my little lover?_

_I will be seeing you soon or maybe not. _

_Suspect9._

"Check this handwriting see if it will be a match to the other letter" Mac told Stella, she just nodded her head and started work on the letter. Once again the computer was comparing the handwriting from the second letter to the first letter. Soon there was a beep saying that there was no match. "Compare the writing to the cases from of children in the past six years." Mac told Stella. Stella once again nodded and typed something on the keyboard. After a while of the computer searching their database the computer sounded once again but this time telling them that they had found a match. A face that they recognised popped up onto the screen.

"Riki Sandoval" Mac said.

"Ruben's case, the one where Danny was looking after him then the bodega robbery/gun shooting and then Ruben got shot" Stella said

"Yeah that's the one" Mac confirmed.

"Let's get Flack to tell Danny and Lindsay that we know who it is" Stella told Mac, she waited for Mac to nod before getting her cell out to call Don.

At the hospital.

Don walked out of the room that was Danny was in to answer his cell. "Flack" He answered

"Don, its Stella" She said once he answered her call. "We know how hit Danny's car" Stella then told him.

"Who?" Don asked

"Riki Sandoval" Stella told him

"Alright, do you want me to tell Danny and Lindsay?" Don asked

"Yeah, can you do that please?" Stella said "I've got to go bye"

"Yeah, bye" Don said hanging up his cell and walking back into the hospital room.

"Good news and bad news" Don said walking to the end of the bad "What do you want first?" Don then said

"Good news" Danny said

"Well, we found who it is" Don told them.

"What is the bad news?" Lindsay asked

"The person is Riki Sandoval" Don told them, Danny just stared at him as did Lindsay.

"She's back" Lindsay said.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go, Riki is back. Please tell me what you thought about this chapter.<strong>


	42. Chapter 41

**Here is chapter 41. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Sorry that it is short, could not for the life of me think what to right. **

* * *

><p>"Yeah, she back" Don confirmed<p>

"Do you know where she is?" Danny asked

"We are just looking, seeing where she last was" Don told them

"Okay, how close are you at finding her?" Danny asked

"I'm not too sure; Stella and the team are looking." Don told them. There was a knock at the door and the doctor walked in.

"Mr Messer, how are we feeling?"The doctor asked

"Good" Danny told her.

"Alright let me just check your stitching" the nurse said walking further to the bed, Lucy moved out of the way so the nurse could check on the stitches. She lifted the covers up and removed the gauze to his wound. "Alright, you are looking fine"

"Thank you very much" Danny grinned

The nurse smirked "But we would like you to keep here overnight just so we can make sure you are alright" The nurse said.

"Okay" Danny replied, the nurse put another gauze over the top of Danny's stitches and then left the room.

"What was that?" Lindsay asked

"What was what?" Danny asked

"When the nurse said, 'Alright, you are looking fine' then you said 'Thank you very much'" Lindsay said in her best New York accent.

"I was joking Linds" Danny said with a serious face

"I know, I'm just playing with you" Lindsay said with a grin

"You are something Lindsay Messer"

"Daddy, I hungry" DJ moaned

"Do you want me to get you something to eat?" Lindsay asked, DJ nodded his head "Anyone else hungry?" Lindsay asked. Jamie, Lucy and Danny all said that they were hungry. Lindsay got up and went to walk out of the door to get food when Don stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going Linds?"

"To get the kids and Danny something to eat" She told him. Don nodded his head and then told her that he would get the food. Lindsay told Don what they wanted and he went and got the food order.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry<strong>** that this isn't long but I have had a really hard time thinking what to write. Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. But please tell me what you thought about this chapter.**


	43. Chapter 42

**Here is the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>Lindsay walked back into the room. "That was quick, where's my food?" Danny asked<p>

"Don's gone to get it" Lindsay told him picking Lucy up and then sitting down next her husband and then putting Lucy on her lap.

"Can I have a kiss please?" Danny asked, Lucy leant over and kissed Danny on the check. "Thank you Lucy, can I also have a kiss from your mommy?" Danny then asked

"Nope" DJ said all of a sudden and then kissed Danny on the check as well.

"I want a kiss to" Jamie then said climbing from the foot of the bed and kissing him as well.

"Thank you, you guys, now can I have a kiss from mommy?" Danny asked, Lindsay leaned over and pressed her lips to his.

"That's enough mommy" Jamie said

"What?" Lindsay asked

"Kissing" Jamie told her

"Okay, okay" Lindsay said moving from Danny. Jamie snuggled up onto Danny and laid her head on his chest. DJ also had his head on Danny's chest, Lindsay was laying with Danny's arms wrapped around her and Lucy was laying with her head on Lindsay's chest. Don walked in and saw the family all laying on the bed cuddling up talking and laughing.

"So here are the Pizzas" he told them setting the pizzas on the table over Danny's bed.

"Thanks Don" Danny said to him

"No problem, I can't let my best friend starve now can I" Don joked

"Thanks uncle Donnie" Lucy said scrabbling to the bottom of the bed wanting food, soon DJ and Jamie joined her waiting for their mother or father to say that they can have a slice.

"Take one of one pizza now" Lindsay told them, Lucy opened one of the pizzas and took one out for DJ and then one of for Jamie and then she took one out for Danny and Lindsay and then passed them their ones and then passed Don one.

"Thank you Lucy" Danny said as he got his slice

"Thanks baby" Lindsay told her daughter

"Thanks Luce" Don told her.

"It's okay" Lucy said and took a slice out for her and started to eat it.

They sat there eating their pizza talking and joking. After they had finished eating all of the pizzas Danny's doctor walked into his room to ask what he wanted for dinner.

"I see that you have already eaten" The doctor pointed out looking at the 6 pizza boxes on the table. Danny just smiled

"I don't like the food here" Danny stated simply "And I was hungry earlier2" Danny joked

"Okay, well I can tell you that we will need to keep you here overnight, and if you are fine tomorrow then we can discharge you tomorrow" The doctor told the family

"Will we be able to stay with him?" Lindsay asked

"No you are not allowed sorry" the doctor said to the small family.

"They are allowed to stay since we have got to protect the family from the person that caused the crash" Don told the doctor, the doctor nodded his head and then left the room.

* * *

><p><span>At the lab.<span>

Mac walked into his office and saw that there was another letter on his desk. He pulled out a pair of latex gloves out and put them on he opened the letter.

_Detective Taylor, The people that you think are helping Danny Messer are actually helping me. Be prepared for the worst time of all of your life. _

_See you soon._

_Suspect9._

Mac called Stella into his office and read her the letter.

"What does this mean Mac?" Stella asked

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this is short as well, but I kinda like cliff hangers and if I did anymore then it would give it away. Please tell me what you thought about this chapter.<strong>


	44. Chapter 43

**Okay, I know that it has been a **_**very, very **_**time since I have updated but I haven't been able to upload this chapter on my tablet then when I got the laptop back I tried to upload it but it said that I don't have anything written so I have to re-right this whole chapter. So I am sorry if this chapter is rubbish.**

**I just want to say RIP to Glee star Cory Monteith that was found dead today.**

* * *

><p>Lucy and the twins had fallen asleep an hour ago and Don stepped outside to take a call.<p>

"So when can we have another baby?" Danny asked

"Are you not happy with the three we have?" Lindsay asked

"No, I am fine with these three that are perfect, just one more boy won't hurt"

"No" Was Lindsay's simple answered

Just then Don walked in.

"Who was that?" Danny asked

"Mac telling me that when you get out of here I will be staying with you" Don told him. Danny pulled a face. "What was that for?" Don asked his bestfriend.

"I just don't like the idea of you being in our apartment when I get home, you know things could happen" Danny told him.

"That's why I will be there to help out if things happen" Don said. Danny and Lindsay just looked him "Oh that kind of something, yeah I wont help you with that" Don then added making a grim face "Why would you suggest that?"

"Oh, you know it could happen, and we do not want you there to witness it" Danny told him

"Okay, but I have got to, Mac told me to be there, so I will be there" Don told them both.

"Looks like little Messer will just have to wait a while." Lindsay told her husband patting his shoulder.

"Yeah, looks like that" Danny said grumpily

All three were talking until Danny and Lindsay went to bed. Lindsay was laying on Danny's bed wrapped up in his arms.

At around 1 am a nurse came into Danny's room. She looked at Danny's chart and then went over to his IV. She pulled out the syringe that was in her pocket and was about to inject that was in it into Danny when Lindsay woke up, she looked at the nurse and then the syringe and saw that there was nothing in the syringe.

"What are you doing?" She asked the nurse. Don heard Lindsay and came in to see the nurse. The nurse dropped the syringe and tried to run out of the room but Don caught her just before she got out. Danny looked down at the syringe and picked it up, he pushed on the plunger and nothing came out. "You were going to put air into my husband that would kill him" Lindsay almost shouted. Don took the nurse out of the room.

"You don't understand she has my kids" Nurse Hamilton told Don.

"Then why didn't you go to the police?" Don asked

Tina Hamilton thought for a split second before she answered "She said don't involve police or she will kill them"

Don didn't miss the second of hesitance but he still played the role of police "How long have they gone?"

"They were gone yesterday when I got in from work"

"Were home alone?" Don then asked

"Yeah, they were"

"When did you get off of work?"

"Urm around 8 ish"

"What time did you get home?"

"Around 9 ish"

"How old are the kids?" Don asked

"2, 5 and 3"

"So you left 3 kids alone in the house when the oldest is 5?" Don asked. Tina just looked at Don "There are no kids is there?" Don then asked. Tina looked at the floor and shook her head. "Tina turn around and put your hands behind your back" Don told her.

"Why, coz I lied about having kids?" Tina asked

"No, attempted murder on a detective" Don told her putting the hand cuffs. "Officer James can you please take Miss Hamilton to the station." Don told the officer, he nodded and took her from Don. He then made his into the room.

"What happened out there?" Lindsay asked

"She claimed that she did because Riki has her kids, which does not exist" Don told them.

"She lied about kids, why would someone do that" Danny asked.

"Probably so that she we would take it that we wouldn't do much to her since her so called family is threatened" Don suggested

"Maybe, but since she has no kids she will be charged with attempted murder on a detective" Lindsay said, Don nodded his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that this chapter is short I just couldn't think of anything else to write. Please tell me what you thought about this chapter and there should be another chapter soon.<strong>


	45. Chapter 44

**Okay so here is another chapter. Please enjoy and tell me what you think about it. **

Danny's doctor walked in with a folder in his arms.

"What have you go doc?" Danny asked

"Your discharge papers" He said with a smile on his face.

"I get to go today?" Danny asked, the doctor nodded his head and Danny grinned.

"Just sign here and then we will get a wheelchair and then you can go home" the doctor said.

"Do I really have to use a wheelchair?" Danny asked

"Yes you do sorry, hospital rules." He told him.

Danny signed the papers and the doctor took them and left the room to get the wheelchair. When the doctor came back with the chair. Danny got into the chair and Lindsay took his bag. Danny got into the car while Lindsay put the kids into their seats.

"So how am I going to get to yours?" Don asked

"You can get a taxi there since there is no room in the car" Lindsay said as she made sure Lucy's seatbelt was in before she got into the driver's side and started the car, "See you there" She then added.

Don saw someone get out of a taxi and walked over to it and got in it.

Lindsay pulled into the underground parking that was for their apartment building.

"You alright to get out while I get the kids?" Lindsay asked

"Yeah, I'm fine" Danny asked

Lindsay got the kids out and joined Danny at the lift. They got in and pressed the button for their floor. It made a stop at the lobby and Don walked in.

"Good timing." Don joked as he walked in. Lindsay handed Don Danny's bag. "Why do I get this?" Don asked

"Coz Danny and I have hands to hold so you get the bag" Lindsay told him.

"That's not fair." Don said taking the bag from Lindsay

"Oh well" Lindsay said. The lift stopped on their floor.

They all stepped off of the lift and walked towards the Messer's apartment. Lindsay opened the door and walked in.

"Home sweet home" Danny said as he sat on the sofa.

"Mommy!"

"Yes sweetheart" Lindsay answered.

"Can I go bed now?" Jamie asked

"Yeah go on then" Lindsay told her.

"Mommy?" DJ asked

"You can go too" Lindsay told him "You can too Lucy" Lindsay then added. DJ and Lucy both when off to their rooms.

There was a knock at the door and Flack answered. An officer stood outside the door.

"You Jenkinns?" Don asked. The man nodded his head "Good, can you make sure nobody get in here while I'm out and later on someone will be here so they can replace you while you go get some rest" Don then told him. Officer Jenkinns nodded. "Danno, Linds, I'm off to mine so I can get clothes but officer Jenkinns here will be outside your door." Don told them. Don heard the response and left and shut the door behind him.

Inside Messer's apartment.

"You alright?" Lindsay asked sitting down next to her husband.

"Yeah, just thinking, 'til Riki is caught Flack will be staying with us so we better have sex now so we get caught in the moment when he is here and he walks in on us." Danny said to her.

"I don't think so babe, what if one of the kids walks in?" Lindsay asked

"Fine, you'll be wanting me sooner or later, its fine." Danny told her

"You're not fine, you won't be able to last more than 4 days even less that" Lindsay told him

"Hey" Danny said.

"What its true" Lindsay said "You just can't resist me so you'll want me anytime you want" Lindsay

"You know me so well" Danny said.

**Sorry that this chapter is short but I just couldn't think of what to write so it is small. I will be going on holiday so I will try to write a lot of chapters since I won't have any internet I can put them up so enjoy this chapter. Please tell me what you think about this chapter.**


	46. Chapter 45

**Okay, so I am back. Time for another chapter of my story.**

Don walked back into the Messer's apartment to find Lindsay laying on top of Danny kissing him. Don made his presents know to them by clearing his throat. Lindsay looked up and saw Don standing there awkwardly. She got off of her husband and sat to the side of him.

"Told you we would be caught" Lindsay told Danny.

"Whatever" Danny said as he sat up next to his wife "You couldn't have waited and then came in?" Danny then asked

"No coz then I would have walked in on you two doing it" Don told them.

"Really 'doing it'" Lindsay asked smirking.

"What its grim that two of my bestfriend's having sex is a disgusting image that I do not want in my head" Don told them.

"Well don't think about it then" Danny told him.

"I didn't think about it I just don't want that image in my head for the rest of my life" Don told them. "Anyway, can we just forget that I said anything please?" Don then asked

"Yeah, okay, then how close are we at getting Riki?" Danny asked

"To be honest with you, not close, I mean we know that she is doing it since the nurse told us everything but now we need to find out where she is and what she has planned next" Don told them

"So it's a waiting game then to see what happens next" Danny wondered.

"Yeah it is" Don told them both

"Fine, then let's have some fun" Lindsay said

"Doing what, the kids are in bed." Danny told them.

"Yeah they make me laugh with the things they do" Don joked

"You saying that my kids do stupid things?" Lindsay asked seriously

"I didn't mean it like that Linds" Don said to her. Danny had a smirk on his face.

"I know, I was just playing with you" Lindsay joked with her own smirk on her face.

"Hey, that's not fair" Don said to them.

"Mommy" Lucy said happily walking into the front room where all of the adults were.

"Yeah baby" Lindsay answered her daughter.

"Can we play a game?" Lucy asked

"Yeah we can, what do you want to play?" Lindsay asked her.

"Hungry Hippos?" Lucy asked, Lindsay nodded her head, Lucy ran to her room to get the game. She came out with the game in her hands. They all sat around the table and started to play the game.

Danny tapped Lindsay on the back and leaned backwards to talk. Lindsay leaned backwards to talk to Danny. "What?" Lindsay asked

"Can I have a kiss?" Danny asked. Lindsay manoeuvred herself around Lucy and a kiss to Danny's lips.

"Uncle Don that's cheating, and mommy said that we not allowed cheating." Lucy told him, she was the only on that saw that Don took 3 little balls from the middle. Danny and Lindsay both broke apart from each other when they heard Lucy tell Don off.

"Shh" Don said with a finger to his lips. Lucy shock her head and turned to her mommy.

"Mommy, uncle Don is cheating" Lucy told her

"Oh no, Don, I think that he has to do a forfit." Lindsay told them.

"Babe, this isn't truth or dare" Danny told her.

"It's what we do in Montana, if some is caught cheating then they have to do a forfit" Lindsay told him.

"Okay, what is the forfit then, I would love to know" Danny asked

"I think that since Lucy caught him then she can decide what to do."

"Urm…I want to put make up on you…" Lucy started

"That's fine, I'll do that" Don said

"…And then mommy and Daddy can put it up round the lab and where you work to" Lucy then finished. Don just looked at Lucy.

"She takes after you Danny" Don told him.

"Too bad, Don, rules are rules, you have got to let her do it" Lindsay told him.

Lindsay got up and got out Lucy's play make-up. Lucy put her make-up on Don and Danny and Lindsay took a picture.

"Lovely Don" Lindsay joked.

**There we go another chapter. Hope you liked it. I have been writing another story so I have kinda been putting this one off, so I will be putting another story on. Please review this chapter and tell me what you thought about this chapter thanks.**


	47. Chapter 46

**I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It's been 7 months since I have last updated this story. Sorry for the wait. I hope that there are still people reading this story. Please read and enjoy.**

**I do not own CSI:NY or the characters (I wish I did though coz there would still be new episode)**

**All mistakes are mine.**

**Please enjoy and tell me what you think about this chapter at the end... thanks. **

* * *

><p>The next day at the Messer's made a trip to the crime lab with a bunch of small posters. On the posters was Don Flack sitting on the floor in the Messer's apartment with Lucy on his lap. He had pink blusher on his cheeks, blue eye shadow, pink lip stick and mascara on his eyelashes and some parts below his eyes.<p>

"Come on Linds, do you have to put them up?" Don whined.

"Yep" Lindsay simply said.

Danny took one of the posters and put it up on the notice board in front of Mac's office. Mac saw the little group and came out of his office.

"Why are you all here?" he asked

"Humiliating me" Don said with a sad smile on his face.

Mac looked at everyone confused. He looked at the poster that Danny had just put up. He looked at Lucy and then at Don. Lucy had a big Messer grin on her face.

"He cheated" Lucy said simply "So he had to have a for fit" she then added

"I'm gonna guess that the for fit was for you to make-up on your uncle Flack?" Mac asked Lucy "Okay, well I will do you a deal. I will let you put up the posters as long as you all go home after" Mac told them.

"Yes boss" Danny replied

Danny, Lindsay, Lucy, Jamie, DJ and Don all walked around the lab putting the posters up. When they finished they all said goodbye to Mac and went home.

"You happy now?" Don asked

"Yep" Lucy answered her uncle giving him a hug

"You know Luce, you three are the only ones that I cannot stay mad at, your mom and dad on the other hand I can be." Don told the kids

"Yeah we can stay mad at you too Don" Danny told him with a smirk on his face.

* * *

><p>At the Messer's apartment<p>

They got off of the lift and walked to the door of the Messer's. The door was slightly open. Don told them all to stay out. He took out his gun from his holster on his belt. He opened the door slowly and stepped carefully into the front room.

When he got into the front room he saw that the photo frames were smashed furniture was moved. It was a mess.

He listened closely to see if he could hear a sound from another room. But he couldn't hear anything. He made a quick walk around to the other rooms. He couldn't find anyone in the apartment so he went back to the front door. He was just about to open the door when he saw a note on it. He read the note.

_Danny, you think you can get away with what you have done. You may be able to get this far with your little family and your detective friends. But have you ever thought about your mom and dad?! You might want to check on them since you haven't done that in a while. I'm sorry about the mess but I wanted you to take the time to find this note so I can hurt you bad. Now by the time you are reading this note I am knocking at your parent's house. I'm not too sure they will be pleased to see me._

_Lots of love Riki xx_

Don got his cell out and called Mac's number.

"Taylor" Mac answered

"Mac we need someone at Danny's parents house yesterday" Mac told him.

"Okay, I'm on it, why?" Mac asked on loud speaker while he texted Jo to get it sorted out

"Riki is there" Don said simply "I've got to go" he then added

"Don't tell Danny just yet we need to get there before him" Mac told Don. They both said bye and hung up the phone.

"Hey is everything alright?" Danny asked as he walked. Danny looked at the mess in the front room and looked back at Don and he saw him putting a piece of paper into his pocket. "What's that?" Danny asked grabbing Don's arm and pulling it away from his pocket.

"Nothing" Don told him. Danny grabbed the papers and read it. He pinned Don to the wall.

"Why weren't you gonna tell me about this?" Danny asked

"Mac told me not to tell you until someone was at your parent's house so you wouldn't do anything stupid" Don told him

"Anything stupid, they are my parents" Danny said as he ran off.

"Linds, stay here with the kids" Don told Lindsay. Lindsay nodded her head.

"Danny get back here now!" Don called but Danny couldn't hear him, he wasn't even in Don's sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay thanks for reading this chapter I know that it is a bit short but wanted to get another chapter up. I hopefully might update it soon, don't count on it being quick though, if I'm not too busy. So please tell me what you think about this chapter please, thanks.<strong>


End file.
